La Mansion
by tenshitsuki no arashi
Summary: un grupo de donceles terminan perdiendose en el bosque debido a un accidente hasta que son rescatados por un hombre que les da refugio en una mansión habitada por los dueños. Amor,una historia detras la muerte, una maldición, misterio, AU y...mucho mas ¿quieres saber que ocurre adentro?entonces pasa y conoce el interior de..La Mansión actualizacion cada 15 dias los jueves
1. hay que seguir a nuestra juventud!

_**antes que nada los personajes no son de nosotras son absolutamente(por ahora) propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **1._la historia no es mía(pero no me molesta) sino que es de pipa-chan,nekosempai-san y fer-sama,les he pedido permiso y me permitieron subir la historia.**_

 _ **(para mas información ir a NOTAS FINALES 2)**_

 _ **Ahora les presento el primer capitulo!**_

 _ **Capitulo 1:¡Hay que seguir a nuestra juventud!**_

En la carretera un grupo de chicos viajaban a bordo de un pequeño auto.

-por fin vacaciones-ttebayo!-gritaba un lindo chico de cabellos rubios,piel canela y ojos azules,siempre distinguido por tres lindas marquitas en cada mejilla.

-ya cállate Naruto.-pidió Deidara,un chico rubio amarrado en una coleta,igualmente con ojos azules claramente mayor. Este estaba al volante y miraba atento al camino.

-es que no puedo...espere esto por mucho tiempo.-gritaba el kitsune dando pequeños saltos en el asiento del copiloto.

-ash eres un fastidio,¿porque no lo meten a la cajuela?-pregunto Shikamaru,un chico de cabello castaño oscuro,mientras daba un gran bostezo.

-porque la ultima vez casi se ahoga-respondió Gaara,un chico de 17 años,casi la edad de Naruto,pelirrojo y con ojos aguamarina,este cargaba una pequeña gata blanca con una oreja negra que la caracterizaba muy bien.

-eso fue muy cruel de su parte-se quejó Naruto recordando las antiguas vacaciones en México.

-yo apoyo a Naruto,ESA ES LA JUVENTUD!-gritó Rock Lee con cascadas en los ojos y un puño en alto.

-y ¿a donde amos Deidara?-pregunto Yashamaru,un lindo chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos café (n/a:ok,tal vez es la primera vez que lo ven en un fic pero el personaje de Yashamaru me enamoró mucho y lo quise hacer parte de esto,espero que les guste el personaje)

-iremos a Kuscotopia EL MEJOR CENTRO VACACIONAL DE LA HISTORIA!,con toboganes de agua.-gritó Deidara alegre levantando los brazos olvidando por completo que iba tras el volante.

-IDIOTA! AGARRA EL VOLANTE!-gritó Gaara viendo como el auto se salia de control y de la carretera.

-AH! DAME EL VOLANTE DEIDARA! DAME EL VOLANTE!-gritó Nruto histérico saltando sobre el rubio mayor,tratando de cambiar de lugares con el.

-no quiero morir tan JOVEN!-gritó Rock Lee aferrándose al asiento.

-AAAAAHHH!-gritaron todos los chicos antes de que el auto diera varias vueltas y rodara lejos de la carretera.

-muy bien,el que no este vivo que hable-gritó Shikamaru,buscando sobrevivientes mientras se sentaba correctamente.

-ahrg mi cabeza...-se quejó Yashamaru saliendo tras unos arbustos,al parecer el chico había salido volando.

-aw estoy bien! mi cuerpo juvenil soportó la caída-dijo Lee orgulloso de su juventud levantándose del piso.

-quítate de ENCIMA!-gritó Gaara,pues el 'juvenil' le había caído encima.

-oh,por eso no me dolió-dijo Lee al notar al pelirrojo aplastado bajo el.

-MALDITO DEIDARA!-gritó Naruto furioso saliendo de algunas ramas y hojas.

-que divertido...OTRA VEZ!-gritó Deidara aplaudiendo cual foca pequeña.

-por tu culpa nos quedamos en la nada!-dijo molesto el pequeño kitsune acercándose al mayor.

-no estamos en la nada...-respondió Deidara de lo mas tranquilo

-a no? Entonces ¿donde estamos?-preguntó Naruto con una vena en la frente.

-en medio del bosque-contestó el mayor sacudiéndose la ropa.

-KYYAAA!-gritó Naruto colérico antes de salir corriendo tras el otro rubio quien también se había echado a correr.

-que problemático-dijo Shikamaru al notar como los rubios comenzaban a correr alrededor de un árbol

-y¿ahora que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Yashamaru acercándose al de coleta.

-HAY QUE SEGUIR A NUESTRA JUVENTUD!-gritó Rock Lee con el puño en alto señalando la puesta de sol.

-Pipa...-dijo aliviado Gaara aliviado,pues la pequeña gatita salia de unos arbustos con algunos raspones y ramas pero al parecer estaba bien.

-ya enserio...¿que vamos a hacer?-preguntó nuevamente Yashamaru ignorando al cejotas.

-esperemos a que Naruto mate a Deidara y tendremos comida por una semana mínimo-dijo Shikamaru al notar que el rubio mayor comenzaba a agitarse por el cansancio.

-ESO NO ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA!-gritó Deidara aun siendo perseguido por el rubio menor,al parecer había escuchado el plan de Shikamaru.

-esta bien...Naruto luego cobras tu venganza.–dijo Shikamaru haciendo que ambos rubios dejaran de correr.

-esta bien-ttebayo¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto el rubio algo cansado y molesto.

-bien lo que podemos hacer...-habló Deidara comenzando a explicar.

-TU CALLATE -TTEBAYO! POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS AQUI!-gritó Naruto callando al mayor.

-pronto anochecerá...- dijo Gaara acariciando la oreja negra de Pipa

-el tiene razón, necesitamos un plan-dijo Shikamaru viendo a cada uno de los presentes hasta que noto como Lee seguía con su típica pose juvenil señalando al atardecer.

-ah,que fastidio..-dijo Shikamaru antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿tienes un plan?-pregunto Deidara al notar como el chico se levantaba.

-si, es un fastidio pero...hay que caminar hacia el atardecer!-dijo Shikamaru tomando la misma pose que Lee pero con un poco mas de pereza.

-caminar al atardecer...¿estas loco-ttebayo?-pregunto Naruto,pues ese no parecia ser un camino a la civilización.

-¿tienes una mejor idea?-pregunto Gaara comenzando a caminar tras Shikamaru.

-pero que tal si nos encontramos con pie grande o... un FANTASMA-TTEBAYO!-se quejo Naruto temblando ligeramente.

-deja de ser un cobarde hermanito.-dijo Deidara entregándole su maleta al rubio.

-NO SOY UN COBARDE!-gritó Naruto haciendo que todos soltaran una ligera risa pues no era un secreto que Naruto creyera en todas las cosas extrañas o de brujería.

-SI! CORRAMOS AL ATARDECER! pero no se despeinen-dijo Lee antes de caminar delante del grupo para "guiar su juventud"

-hum...cobarde...OIGAN ESP...PERENME!-grito Naruto notando como lo dejaban atrás.

Y así los chicos siguieron su camino de la juventud caminando... en sentido opuesto.

 _ ********NOTAS********_

 _ **nekosempai:que les pareció chico/as?espero que se hayan divertido aunque sea un poco.**_

 _ **Pipa:oye ya suéltame! Me tienes encerrada desde que terminaste el primer fic T^T.**_

 _ **Nekosempai:calla estas ahí por tu falta de lemon,da gracias que te di un lugar en el fic como mascota de Gaara.**_

 _ **Pipa:ya suéltame,quiero ver a Gaa-chan TnT.**_

 _ *****NOTAS FINALES 2******_

 _ **hola mucho gusto (n.n)/ antes que nada les quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:**_

 _ **1._la historia no es mia(pero no me molesta) sino que es de pipa-chan,nekosempai-san y fer-sama,les he pedido permiso y me permitieron subir la historia.**_

 _ **2._podran encontrar esta historia en " amor yaoi" titulada(igualmente) "la mansion" por nekosempai.**_

 _ **3._esta historia es de fans para fans ninguna(ni ellas no yo)poseemos los derechos de autor de los personajes,pero p**_ _ **ipa-chan,nekosempai-san y fer-sama tienen los derechos de la historia yo solo la subo para que mas personas puedan leerla.**_

 _ **~AHORA COMERCIALES~**_

 ** _para mas informacion visiten la pagina de Facebook "planeta de las fujoshi"._**


	2. las ultimas palabras juveniles

_**Capitulo 2:¡las ultimas plabras juveniles!**_

-vamos chicos!-gritaba Rock Lee tratando de animar al grupo.

-llevamos horas caminando-se quejo Yashamaru recargándose en un árbol.

-si y ya es de noche-dijo Gaara admirando el cielo nocturno.

-ahhh!esto es tu culpa Deidara!-se quejo Naruto tirándose al suelo.

-¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?-pregunto el rubio mayor recargado en otro

árbol.

-hasta que salgamos de este lugar-contesto el kitsune mirándolo acusadoramente.

-vamos chicos...¿que paso con su flama?-pregunto Lee al ver a los chicos descansando.

-¿porque no usas tu flama para encender una fogata?-pregunto Shikamaru lastimando sin intenciones los sentimientos del cejotas.

-pero... tenemos que seguir-dio nuevamente Lee.

-por mucho que odie seguirle la corriente tiene razón,no podemos quedarnos en este lugar-comento Gaara poniéndose de pie para seguir al chico.

-entonces ¿a donde vamos? Llevamos horas caminando y no hemos encontrado nada-pregunto Deidara.

-no sera ¿que tienes miedo Gaara?-pregunto Naruto burlón, esperando finalmente asustar al pelirrojo.

-Naruto tu eres el mas cobarde de aquí-señalo Deidara seriamente,desde mucho sabia que el kitsune sentía envidia de el pelirrojo ya que este era serio y duro como una roca mientras que Naruto se asustaba fácilmente.

-¿de que hablas?UZUMAKI NARUTO no le teme a nada-grito Naruto a lo alto.

-¿que...fue eso?-pregunto Yashamaru señalando a algunos arbustos.

-buen intento Yashamaru pero no lograran asustarme como en las vacaciones de Acapulco.-dijo Naruto con la frente y el orgullo en alto.

-Naruto cuidado.-hablo Shikamaru antes de correr hacia unos arbustos detrás del kitsune.

-¿que es eso?-pregunto Deidara notoriamente preocupado.

-no hay nada aquí-respondió Shikamaru.

-por ahí-gritó Gaara señalando algunas ramas.

-rápido todos al centro-ordeno Shikamaru.

-nos esta rodeando-susurro Deidara.

-DEBE SER MI JUVENTUD!-grito Lee con el puño en alto-ESTA LLAMANDOME.-

-a si...y dinos,¿que te dice?-pregunto Yashamaru con fastidio,notase el sarcasmo.

-dice ROCK LEE VETE POR ALLA RAPIDO!...-dijo Lee hablando como zombie hechizado antes de tratar de echarse a correr sin ningun rumbo.

-oye¿que te pasa? ¿estas loco?-pregunto Shikamaru deteniendo el paso del chico.

-es culpa de Deidara-ttebayo -se quejo el rubio.

-otra vez con eso-también se quejo Deidara.

-ya basta...ni se les ocurra pelear ahora-habló Yashamaru calmando a los chicos.

-el tiene razón,estas podrían ser nuestras ultimas palabras juveniles-dijo Lee poniéndose en defensa.

-¿nuestras ultimas palabras?-pregunto Naruto temblando al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-yo primero-dijo Deidara aclarándose la garganta-solo quiero que sepan que yo... aun soy VIRGEN!

-¿que paso con el chico de la cafetería?-pregunto Naruto dramáticamente.

-el solo me quería por mi cabello-contesto Deidara comenzando a llorar.

-sigo yo-hablo Yashamaru-Lee¿recuerdas al chico de convencion?

-¿el de ojos perlas?

-si...bueno yo, LE DI MI NUMERO EN VEZ DEL TUYO!-grito Yashamaru antes de ponerse rojo como un tomate maduro.

-¿QUE?!¡ME DEPRIMI DOS MESES POR TU CULPA!-grito Rock Lee molesto.

-esto es un fastidio...-hablo Shikamaru-soy Batman...Shhsss.

-HAY NO MAMES!-gritaron todos al escuchar la confecion de Shikamaru.

-es mi turno...-hablo Gaara-la razon por la que tengo ojos de mapache es...-

-KYYAAA!-grito Naruto interrumpiendo al pelirrojo,pues de los arbustos salio un gran hombre de traje negro.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto un hombre alto,voluminoso de cabello naranja y ojos cafes.

-ESTAMOS SALVADOS!-grito Deidara antes de lanzarse sobre los brazos del grandote.

-¿salvados?-pregunto al ver como el chico rubio se acomodaba en sus brazos tipo princesa mientras lo rodeaba del cuello.

-nos perdimos en el bosque-explico Gaara-tratamos de llegar a la carretera.-

-¿la carretera?van en direccion equivocada-explico el chico señalando el camino por donde los chicos habian venido.

Todos los chicos observaron el camino señalado dandose cuenta que , efectivamente, estaban caminando en sentido contrario.

-tu...MALDITO CEJOTAS!-se quejo Deidara con el puño en alto aun en los brazos del chico.

-pero...pero yo solo seguia mi llama de la juventud-contesto Rock Lee en defensa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-TE VOY A DAR YO TU FLAMA!-grito Naruto antes de golpear fuertemente al chico y dejarlo inconsiente.

-¿su amigo va a estar bien?-pregunto el chico algo preocupado.

-si...es un fastidio tener que cargarlo hasta la carretera- contesto Shikamaru levantando a Lee de los hombros.

-pero es muy peligroso caminar en el bosque de noche-dijo el grandote deteniendo a los chicos- ¿por que no vienen conmigo?-

-¿vives por aqui?-pregunto Naruto.

-bueno...la casa no es mia, trabajo ahi pero a estado sola por mucho tiempo... estoy seguro que no les molestara-dijo el chico bajando finalmente a Deidara, quien se veia muy comodo en sus brazos para luego cargar a Lee cual costal de papas.

-por mi bien-ttebayo-dijo Naruto antes de salir caminando tras el chico.

-por cierto...mi nombre es Juugo-hablo el mayor antes de guiar a los chicos a la casa.

Luego de que todos los chicos se presentaran,y presentaran a Rock Lee quien seguia inconsiente,caminaron tranquilamente siguiendo al mayor.

 _ *****NOTAS FINALES***:**_

 _ **nekosempai:ok lectores que les parecio,¿genial no?.**_

 _ **Pipa:sii tipico de todos los dias,te pierdes en el bosque y te vas con el primer**_

 _ **mastodonte que te encuentras en el camino... y porque, porque YOLO.**_

 _ **Nekosempai:COMO SALISTE DE TU JAULA? ..**_

 _ **Pipa:aaaaaaah 'sale corriendo y se vuelve a encerrar'.**_

 _ **Nekosempai:asi me gusta ¬u¬ ,bien chicos ese fue el segundo capitulo, gracias por leer recomienden este fic por favor, cuidense y recuerden que nos estamos leyendo...espero sus reviews**_


	3. una ENORME casa para dormir

_**CAPITULO 3:una ENORME "casa" para dormir**_

-bien la casa esta detrás de estos arbustos-señaló Juugo moviendo algunas ramas para que los chicos pasaran.

-¿seguro que a tus jefes no les molestara que nos quedemos en su...¡GRAN CASA DE MEGASON?!-grito Naruto,pues loa "casa" no era nada mas y nada menos que una enorme mansión.

-¿tus jefes en que trabajan?-pregunto Yashamaru,pues además de la mansión todavía tenían que seguir un camino de piedra que cruzaba un enorme jardín que rodeaba la mansión (senpai:ok,no se describir paisajes así que imaginen un enorme jardín como en "el hombre manos de tijera"¿ok?).

-¿que? ¿por la casa? Es herencia familiar-contesto Juugo abriendo un candado con el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

-¿casa dices?esta es la mansión mas grande que he visto-hablo Deidara admirando la decoración.

-¿tus jefes salen mucho de viaje?-pregunto Gaara.

-en realidad no lo se-contesto Juugo.

-¿cuantas personas viven aquí?-pregunto Yashamaru.

-am yo... no lo se-contesto Juugo algo nervioso.

-pero trabajas para ellos -ttebayo,¿como es posible que no los conozcas?-pregunto Naruto caminando por el jardín,pues era algo extraño.

-al menos has hablado con ellos ¿no?-pregunto Shikamaru que era el menos confiado.

-si!-se apresuro en contestar-bueno solo con uno...

-bueno...y¿quien es?-pregunto Deidara.

-el mayordomo-contesto Juugo aun mas nervioso¿cuantas preguntas le habían hecho? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

-¿que?-pregunto Naruto al momento que Juugo toco el timbre de la casa.

-oh... hola Juugo creí que vendrías hasta maña...¿quienes son?-pregunto un chico de blancos cabellos y ojos purpura mirando atento a los donceles.

-me los encontré en el camino... creí que podrían pasar la noche aquí-contesto tranquilamente Juugo.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos... mi nombre es Suigetsu- hablo el peliblanco haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-un placer..-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo mientras Juugo los presentaba.

-este es un lugar increíble-comento Deidara maravillado por la decoración-esto si es arte hhm.

-si... debió ser un fastidio tener que decorar todo este lugar-comento Shikamaru dando un gran bostezo.

-deben estar cansados...-comento Suigetsu al ver la acción de Shikamaru.-vengan les mostrare las habitaciones donde podrán dormir.

-muchas gracias-ttebayo -contesto Naruto antes de seguir al chico y a Juugo por la casa.

-¿ellos están aquí?...-susurro Juugo al oído del chico.

-debiste avisarme primero-dijo Suigetsu también en un susurro.

-pero...si es él...-Juugo seguía susurrando.

-tenemos que asegurarnos primero...lo sabes-contesto el peliblanco.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Shikamaru algo sospechoso,pues había notado la forma en que los chicos hablaban.

-que casi llegamos a sus habitaciones...-contesto Suigetsu rápidamente con una amable sonrisa.

-que bien porque me caigo de sueño-dijo Yashamaru estirándose un poco.

-¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Juugo otra vez en un susurro.

-solo hay que entretenerlos...que ninguno salga-contesto Suigetsu.

-hum...¿que pasa Shikamaru?-pregunto Deidara al chico,pues el chico se veia desconfiado.

-no me gusta que susurren-contesto este viendo atento a esos dos.

-por aquí están sus habitaciones...-dijo Suigetsu señalando un pasillo a la derecha.

-YO QUIERO LA MAS GRANDE!-grito Deidara comenzando una competencia.

-OYE ESO NO ES JUSTO!-se quejo Yashamaru siguiendo al rubio.

-espere...su habitación esta por aquí- Suigetsu detuvo al kitsune antes de que corriera tras los chicos.

-hum?-Naruto siguió un poco confundido al peliblanco, ¿porque le daba una habitación separada de las otras?.

-¿porque me das esta habitación?-pregunto Naruto curioso observando toda la decoración de esta,era realmente grande.

La cama era matrimonial con frazadas y almohadas realmente esponjadas que la hacían ver muy suaves,al lado de esta se encontraba un tocador con pequeñas curiosidades que el rubio no quería tocar por miedo a romper algo,las ventanas ,al igual que la parte superior de la cama,tenían unas hermosas cortinas color miel,que daban entrada hacia un balcón con una hermosa vista a la copa de los arboles,y en una de las paredes se encontraba un enorme retrato cubierto con un mantel oscuro.

-esta habitación a estado vacía por tanto tiempo que aveces pienso que entrare y la encontrare llena de polvo o hecha cenizas.-contestó Suigetsu descubriendo con cuidado el retrato en la pared para matar la curiosidad del kitsune.

-¿quien es él -ttebayo?-preguntó Naruto acercándose a la pintura,en ella habia un chico de cabello rubio largo con ojos azules(Senpai:Igual al de Minato).

-el señor Menma era la pareja de Sasuke-san.-contestó Suigetsu con algo de melancolía en su mirada.

-era...¿que le paso?-preguntó Naruto curioso sin dejar de ver el retrato.

-a Sasuke-san no le gusta hablar de ello.

-no sabia que aun hacían pinturas -ttebayo ¿no era mejor una foto?

-oh claro que hacían pinturas hace mas de 80 años...-contestó Suigetsu tranquilamente.

-hace 80 años! entonces ¿cuantos años tiene tu jefe?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido, el chico de la pintura parecía tener entre 16 o 17 años y si era la pareja de ese tal Sasuke significa que este debería tener 97 o hasta 100 años ¿como era posible que alguien pudiera vivir tanto tiempo?

Se dio media vuelta esperando la respuesta del chico pero este ya se había ido.

-hum?...bueno-al ver que Suigetsu no estaba prefirió no darle mas vueltas al tema,después de todo no era asunto suyo y después de mañana no volvería a esa casa.

*************en otro lado***************

-DEIDARA ESO NO ES JUSTO ABRE LA PUERTA!-gritaba Gaara molesto en el corredor

-NO,ESTE ES MII CUARTO!-contestó Deidara cual niño travieso.

-no es MI cuarto!-se quejó Gaara tras la puerta,pues literalmente el rubio había entrado a la habitación de Gaara y lo había sacado a patadas de ahí.

-YA CALLENSE QUE NECESITO DORMIR PARA RECUPERAR MI JUVENTUD!-se quejó Lee desde su habitación.

Deidara dale el cuarto de una maldita vez!-se quejó Yashamaru golpeando la pared.

-DEJEN DE FASTIDIAR!-Shikamaru también se empezaba a quejar.

-Deidara se supone que eres el mayor!ACTUA COMO TAL!-se quejó Gaara golpeando por tercera vez la puerta,a veces ese rubio era mas infantil que Naruto.

-am...Gara-san.-habló Suigetsu detrás del pelirrojo saliendo de la nada.

-¿que?.-preguntó este serio mientras volvía su atención a la puerta.

-am...¿no lo asuste?.-preguntó Suigetsu sorprendido,pues cualquier otro habría saltado del susto.

-NO.-contestó bruscamente.

-am..bueno,si quiere puedo llevarlo a otra habitación debido a que usted tiene que dormir.-dijo Suigetsu amablemente.

Después de haber llevado al pelirrojo a su nueva habitación Suigetsu bajó hasta la sala donde estaba Juugo sentado cómodamente.

-le diste la habitación ¿verdad?.-preguntó Juugo al momento que el chico se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

-ya era tiempo de que la usara.-contestó este poniendo su cabeza en el respaldo.

-hum...para ser un fantasma te vez muy cansado.-comentó Juugo muy divertido de la apariencia de su amigo.

-jhum...lo estoy.-contestó este con un suspiro.

-solo espero que no se asusten al verlos, ¿sabes cuando regresaran?.-preguntó Juugo curioso.

-no tardaran mucho, tal vez incluso ya esten aquí.-contestó Suigentsu completamente relajado.

 _ **Notas** **finales:**_

 _ **nekosenpai:ok,chicas esto empieza a tomar forma, tal vez** **estén** **un poco confundidos en este momento ¿lo** **están** **?**_

 _ **pipa:** **senpai** **onegaii tengo que ir al baño**_

 **nekosenpai:ayer te** **pregunte** **si** **querías** **ir** **(** **¬.¬** **)** **perdiste tu oportunidad**

 **pipa:ayer no** **quería** **ir, ya no quiero seguir en esta jaula TT ^TT**

 **nekosenpai:debiste pensarlo antes de sacar tus instintos lemosidios y atacarme...ok chicos eso fue todo por hoy nos vemos mañana como ven ahora tengo que salir a comprar una caja de arena pero no se preocupen los veo mañana** **cuídense** **mucho...espero sus reviews y recuerden que nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Pipa:amm...puedes traer papel** **higiénico** **y un cambio de ropa *-*0**

 **nekosenpai:NANI?! QUE SUCIA ERES n**

 **pipa:sumimasen U.U**


	4. HAY UN FANTASMA EN MI CUARTO-TTEBAYO!

**c** **apitulo 4:HAY UN FANTASMA EN MI CUARTO-TTEBAYO**

POV Naruto

por alguna razón tengo frío,trato de cubrirme mejor con la gran frazada que tengo pero es inútil,no recuerdo haber abierto alguna de las ventanas,entonces ¿porque siento frío? Con algo de duda me levanto de la cama ,son las 3:00 am. Después me di cuenta de que podía ver el vapor salir de mi boca al respirar, se supone que estamos en verano no debería hacer tanto frío, tengo que levantarme pero aun tenia mucho sueño así que decidí sentarme en la cama.

Todo a mi alrededor esta muy oscuro ¿sera porque las cortinas están cerradas no permiten entrar a los pocos rayos de la luz que hay en esas horas?,mejor me pongo a buscar mis zapatos y me agacho para ponérmelos.

Pero al momento de agacharme siento como un escalofrío pasa por toda mi espalda;levante la mirada y note que frente...a mi...hay... una mirada penetrante que me observa fijamente desde uno de los rincones del cuarto,sus ojos eran de un extraño y brillante rojo escarlata pero aun así me aterraban, me quedo quieto ante esa mirada tal vez el miedo no me deja moverme, mi única alternativa es cerrar mis ojos esperando que al momento de abrirlos él ya no este hay , pero eso solo me aterro mas por que empiezo a escuchar sus pasos, trato de hablar, de decirle "no te acerques" pero tampoco puedo, ¿Enserio soy tan cobarde. Después de unos segundo el sonido se calla, con temor abro mis ojos esperando que en verdad no haya nada hay, por suerte no veo a nadie... Pfff eso me relaja un poco y finalmente me puedo mover lo siguiente que hago es estirarme para quitarme ese horrible susto, tal vez eran unas luces o solo mi imaginación por si las dudas miro nuevamente aquel rincón y al parecer si era mi imaginación, finalmente prendó una lámpara al lado de mi cama para ponerme mis zapatos, necesito un poco de agua, levanto la vista nuevamente y...

*HAY ESTÁN OTRA VEZ!*

La misma mirada pero esta vez esta a pocos centímetros de mi cara... Puedo ver su cabello azabache que cubre un poco su cara y aun con esa mirada roja que aun me asusta, a diferencia de la ultima vez salgo corriendo gracias a que finalmente mi cuerpo reacciona, salgo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, necesito ayuda ¿Pero a quien? En esos momentos solo pienso en una persona

-GAARA-CHAN!-grito desesperadamente antes de correr a la habitación de mi hermano.

Fin Pov NARUTO.

-iNARUTO! ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Deidara dando un pequeño salto de susto en la cama, pues el kitsune había entrado a su habitación creyendo que era la del pelirrojo.

-HAY UN FANTASMA EN MI CUARTO-TTEBAYO!- grito Naruto al momento que entraba bajo las sabanas.

-un fantasma... ¿DONDE?- pregunto el mayor sacando una cámara fotográfica.

-no le tomes foto-ttebayo..-se quejo Naruto viendo al rubio con estrellitas en los ojos y la cámara en mano, desde hace mucho sabia dela afición del mayor hacia las cosas sobrenaturales.

-NARUTO!-Rock Lee entro corriendo a la habitación pero al cruzar la puerta fue segado por el flash de la cámara.-KYYAA MIS OJOS JUVENILES!

-LO TENGO!-dijo Deidara victorioso creyendo que le había tomado foto al "fantasmas"

-Naruto!- esta vez entro Yashamaru pero tropezó con Rock Lee que aun estaba quejándose en el suelo.

-IDIOTA! Te pusiste en medio de la foto!- se quejo Deidara viendo la foto donde se veía el momento en que Rock Lee fue segado con la cámara, tenia los ojos estirados como platos y una cara de película de terror.

-dejen dormir...-pidió Gaara en la puerta junto con Shikamaru mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-ohe... Fastidioso ya cállate...-dijo Shikamaru jalando una oreja de Lee en el suelo.

-Ya...Yashamaru...piso mi juventud.-Lee hablaba entre cortado y adolorido echo bolita en el suelo.

-¿Para que te pones por donde camino?-se quejo Yashamaru cerca de la cama.

-no pude tomar una foto- lloraba Deidara en tipo chino con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ya cállense-ttebayo..-hablo Naruto destapando su cabeza para poder ver.-¿Ya no esta?

-¿Quien?-pregunto Gaara.

-EL FANTASMA!-dijo cubriéndose nuevamente.

-achs, por eso nos levantas... Que fastidio.-se quejo Shikamaru.

-Naruto no hay fantasmas aquí.-dijo Gaara acercándose al kitsune.

-yo lo vi-ttebayo.- contestó naruto echo bolita.

-Naruto...-Yashamaru trataba de destapar al kitsune.

-NO...-dijo este cual niño pequeño.

-Naruto fuera de mi cama!- dijo Deidara tomando los tobillos del kitsune con toda la intención de jalarlo.

-ayudémoslo...-dijo Gaara acercándose con Shikamaru hacia la cama.

-Naruto no existen los fantasmas!-dijo Yashamaru él junto con Lee trataban de hacer que Naruto soltara la cabecera de la cama.

-NO! VA A MATARME-TTEBAYO!-grito naruto comenzando a patalear.

-NARUTO DEJA DE MOVERTE!-se quejaba Gaara tratando de sostener el pie del kitsune.

-achs... Esto parecer ser un trabajo para... BADMAN!-dijo Shikamaru con la frente en alto.

-YA DEJATE DE TUS IDIOTECES Y AYÚDANOS!- grito Deidara callando al de coleta.

-pero...-

-pero nada Shikamaru!-grito Gaara aun jalando al kitsune.

-bueno parece que están llegando...-hablo Suigetsu en la sala escuchando el alboroto se los chicos.

-OH! MI NARIZ JUVENIL!- escucho Suigetsu algo divertido.

-bien, no estuvo tan mal..-dijo Juugo igual de divertido

 **Notas finales:**

 **pipa: HAIIIII querid s lectores nekosempai, se arrepintio de ponerme en la jaula y para que no la tortura de la forma mas perversa que puedan imaginar me dejo despedir el cap. de hoy n.n**

 **nekosempai: por favor... llamen a la policia ESTA CUERDA ES DE VERDAD TT^TT**

 **pipa: bueno nunca dije que lo habia hecho por voluntad U.U... bueno chicos ese fue el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, mandenos sus reviews y recuerden nos estamos leyendo... JANE¡ n.n/**

 **nekosepai: AUXILIOOOOOOO!**

 **Notas finales 2:**

 **tenshii:oyeron algo?**

 **ao_chan: o,que cosa?**

 **Tenshii:como que alguien gritaba por auxilio**

 **ao-chan:debe ser del estudio de al lado**

 **tenshii:si... tienes razon,en fin**

 **HOLA! se que muchas nos quieren llevar a la hoguera pero tengo mis motivos a ver, señoritas la lista!**

 **chicas:lista!(traen una lista que sigue hasta que sale del estudio) bien veamos empecemos:**

 **-me fracture tres de mis dedos de la mano izquierda soy zurda asi que mucho no podia hacer con eso**

 **-tuve que hacer un viaje con mi familia de un lado al otro**

 **-mi computadora se averío y perdí muchos documentos, imagenes, videos, etc(tenia series de anime enteras descargadas y todo se borró :( )**

 **-consegui un pendrive y rehice todo lo que tenia pero mi hermano lo borro(tenia hasta el capitulo 15 y si no lo subi se los explico despues)**

 **-perdi mi contraseña de y la amiga que me lo iba a recuperar se fue de viaje y se olvidó de mi**

 **-tenia otras historias en mente pero no las tenia en orden(un ejemplo es llanto del corazon en katekyo hitman reborn! El cual sera borrado y editado si alguien lo vió)**

 **-mi mamá me castigo con la computadora despues de que mi hermano la rompió asi que no pude usarla y no se como subir con el celular(soy ignorante con I mayuscula)**

 **-empece a trabajar para mi prima(cuido a mi sobrina cuando ella se va a trabajar) y tambien empece este año con los deberes del hogar(mi prima me paga 1000 pesos al mes y mi mama tambien por cocinar, limpiar, lavar la ropa, encargarme de las mascotas, etc) mi sobrina es un amor asi que lo hago con gusto pero con mi mama debido a mi hermano no asi que creo que le debo pedir un aumento ¿no creen?**

 **Pronto es mi cumpleaños(12 de febrero) y si este fic consigue al menos 5 reviews antes de mi cumpleaños subire todo lo que pueda(observa los 15 documentos que tiene)**

 **nos vemos para la proxima**

 **chicas:chau!**

 **tenshii:(en 20 minutos subo mas capitulos pero no le digan a las chicas porque sigo castigada)**


	5. sesión de fotos

-hay estas...-habló Gaara acercándose a la ventana donde estaba la pequeña Pipa para cargarla.

-miiau.-dijo esta como si contestara.

-aléjate de las ventanas ok.- dijo Gaara cargando a la pequeña hasta las escaleras.

-Gaara-sama...-hablo Suigetsu detrás del pelirrojo.- el desayuno esta listo.

-si... Gracias.-contesto este antes de seguir al peli blanco.

-es una linda gatita.-comento Suigetsu viendo a la pequeña Pipa.

-la tengo desde pequeña ¿Verdad?- dijo acariciando la oreja negra de la pequeña.- ¿Te gustan los gatos?

-claro señor, pero prefiero los negros.

-¿Los negros?

-así es... Sasuke-san tiene una, muy parecida a esa por cierto.- contesto señalando a la pequeña gatita que se encontraba en el regazo del pelirrojo debido a que este se sentó en la ventana.

-¿Por que casi nunca están aquí?

-no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que vendrán pronto.- contestó Suigetsu divertido recordando la noche anterior.

-esta bien porque me gustaría agradecerles personalmente.- dijo el pelirrojo entrando al comedor.

-¿Agradecerle a quien Gaara?- pregunto Deidara.

-a los dueños...- contesto sentándose al lado de Yashamaru que desayunaba tranquilamente.

-Hola pipa.- saludo Naruto alegre levantando a la pequeña gatita del suelo.

-Suigetsu dice que llegaran pronto.-comentó Gaara.

-¿Enserio? Porque seria genial agradecerles.- comento Yashamaru mirando al peliblanco.- ¿Cuando llegan?

-no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que será hoy.-contesto Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa.

-pues... Tengo varias cosas que decirles.- se quejo Naruto mientras le daba pequeños trozos de salchicha y jamón a pipa.

-oye no le des eso, la vas enfermar.- lo regañó Gaara alejando antes de tomar a la pequeña pipa y alejarla del kitsune.

-te quejaras... ¿De que?-pregunto Deidara algo confundido.

-jhm, ¿Que no es obvio se quejara de los fantasmas.- explicó Shikamaru aburrido.

-¿Sigues con eso?- pregunto Yashamaru con algo de fastidio pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

-ERA REAL-TTEBAYO!- grito Naruto golpeando la mesa.

-pues yo fui a tu cuarto anoche y no encontré nada.-dijo Gaara secamente.

-¿Porque no me creen? Era un fantasma.- se quejo Naruto nuevamente.

-por que los fantasmas no existen.-explicó Shikamaru.

-ustedes solo lo hacen por llevarme la contraria-ttebayo.- se quejo Naruto mirando a todos acusadoramente.

-no, solo decimos la verdad.-dijo Yashamaru tratando de calmar al rubio.- o ¿Tu que dices Suigetsu?

-hum?..- Suigetsu miro curioso al castaño.

-¿Crees en fantasmas?- pregunto yashamaru dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-es que... Bueno yo.- Suigetsu comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-YA VEN!- grito Naruto señalando a Suigetsu.

-¿Si crees en fantasmas?- pregunto Gaara.

-no importa si crees o no... Tenemos que irnos.- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Que?!.- pregunto Rock Lee escupiendo algo de café que por accidente mojo a Deidara.

-que bueno que te gusta el café frío.-dijo Deidara algo molesto limpiándose la casa.

-¿Por que tan pronto? -pregunto Yashamaru algo desanimado.

\- tenemos reservaciones en el hotel ¿Lo olvidan?- dijo este serio.

-pero... Esperen no pueden irse.-dijo Suigetsu algo alterado.

-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Shikamaru un poco retador.

-por que...- Suigetsu pensaba en algún pretexto.

-porque hay una tormenta afuera. - dijo Juugo entrando completamente empapado al comedor.

-¿Una tormenta?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-no es posible... Estaba soleado en la mañana.-comento Gaara acercándose a la ventana.

-o por dios!- dijo Deidara al ver como caiga granizo del cielo además de que el viento azotaba fuertemente los arboles.

-no pueden salir ahora.- dijo Juugo quitándose el chaleco mojado.

-ven... Es muy peligroso, esperen a que calme.-dijo Suigetsu sin ocultar su felicidad.

-por mi bien-ttebayo.-dijo Naruto corriendo a las escaleras.

-¿ a donde vas?- pregunto Lee

-oye... Que esta casa tenga fantasmas no quiere decir que me quedare sentado, quiero ver-ttebayo.- comentó el kitsune divertido

-es verdad, esta es mi oportunidad de ver un fantasma.- dijo Deidara sacando su cámara fotográfica.

-esperen no pueden pasearse como si nada.-los regaño Shikamaru.- es fastidioso.

-descuida pueden ver con todo gusto.- dijo Suigetsu haciendo que los rubios dieran un pequeño salto de felicidad.

-vamos Shikamaru, será divertido.- dijo Yashamaru antes de seguir a los rubios.

-ya que... Vamos pipa.- dijo Gaara antes de caminar con la pequeña gatita.

-¿Tu también Gaara?- pregunto Shikamaru viendo como el pelirrojo se retiraba.

-¿Por que no vas con ellos?- pregunto Juugo tomando del hombro al de coleta.

-no se que pasa, pero lo voy a averiguar.- dijo Shikamaru antes de salir de la sala sin rumbo fijo.

-descuida... Ya están aquí.- dijo Suigetsu confiadamente.

con Deidara...

Deidara caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la casa

-vamos fantasma salgan ya...decía Deidara preparado para tomar una foto.

-holaa.. No se asusten.-decía el rubio riéndose de su propio comentario.- ha ellos son fantasmas, no pueden asustarse jaja fantasmas asustados.- el rubio se perdió en su cabeza sin notar como unos ojos lo miraban desde una pintura.

-es hoy Sai hoy te enseñaré a espantar a la gente.- decía divertido un azabache mayor con ojeras debajo de los ojos.

-hace años que no hacíamos esto Itachi.-se burlaba el azabache menor.

-observa bien..-susurro Itachi antes de salir de la pared y flotar asta el rubio.

-esto va estar genial.-reía Sai observando la escena desde la pared.

El rubio seguía caminado por el pasillo asta que las luces del corredor comenzaron a apagarse asta que solo quedo un foco justo donde el rubio estaba parado.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Deidara nervioso acercándose a una de las paredes.-hola... Señor fantasma! Me preguntaba si ¿Puedo tomarle una foto?- preguntaba Deidara esperando una respuesta del" mas haya"

-¿Quieres jugar?- Itachi provocaba un eco al hablar.

-¿Ju..jugar?

-10... 9... 8... 7... -comenzó a contar el azabache con voz de niño de preescolar.

-¿Que... Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Deidara escuchando la voz que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.

-ESCONDERTE!-grito Itachi detrás del rubio, tratando de espantarlo.

-AAAH! UN FANTASMA!- grito Deidara sacando una sonrisa victoriosa en el azabache.- quietó!

-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto Itachi al ver como el rubio sacaba un "objetó no identificado"

-dije...QUIETECITO!-grito Deidara antes de segar al azabache con el flash de la cámara.

-KYYAAA ANIQUILAS MI ALMA! WAA!- gritaba Itachi desesperadamente tratando de detener los flashazos.

-anda coopera con migo... MAS SEXI Menos pose..- pedía Deidara mientras tomaba fotos de todos los ángulos posibles del mayor- déjame ver esos ojos, pon ojos de caricatura japonesa.

-Itachi!.- grito Sai corriendo para ayudar al mayor.

-Sai corre por tu vida!- grito Itachi cubriéndose los ojos.

-pero... Estoy muerto.-contesto Sai

-SOLO CORRE IDIOTA!- grito Itachi aun sufriendo por los flashazos.

-voy por ayuda.- contesto Sai, antes de echase a correr por las paredes, aun escuchando los gritos de Itachi.

 **Conversación de chat finalizada**

 **Notas finales:**

 **nekosempai: damas y caballeros 2:07 pm. aun con vida... he escapado de las garras de la maldad (pipa) y ahora me encuentro escondida de bajo de la mesa, logre desatarme gracias a mis uñas y dientes ya ahora estoy aquí... no se cuanto tiempo me quede de vida y...**

 **pipa: *se escuchan sus pasos acercándose***

 **nekosempai: o no hay viene chicos! estas pueden ser mis ultimas palabras asi que; mamá solo quiero decirte que yo me acabe la nutella, pandicornio siempre me gusto tu cuernito era tan bello y chicos... gracias por aceptarme en sus vidas yaoistas es muy lindo de su parte, déjenme sus reviews que los contestare alegremente y... recuerden que T^T NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO *se suelta a llorar***

 **pipa: TE ENCONTRE!*la jala de las piernas***

 **nekosempai: KYYYYAAAAA**

 **notas finales 2:**

 _ **en los estudios**_

 **tenshii: o.0, Nekosenpai se encuentra bien Nekosenpai? Nekosenpai?!**

 **taiyo-senpai:que te ocurre?**

 **Tenshii: es que la transmicion que tenia con Nekosenpai se cortó de repente, espero que este bien**

 **Taiyo-senpai: dejala, claro que va a estar bien**

 **Tenshii:como lo sabes?**

 **Taiyo-senpai: porque debe tener 7 vidas no?**

 **Tenshii:hmm nunca le pregunte, pero puedes tener razon, gracias**

 **taiyo-senpai:bien lectores nos leemos luego**

 **tenshii:no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!**

 **tenshii/taiyo-senpai:hasta pronto**

 _ **se baja el telon**_


	6. mi reflejo

Con SAI...

(OK para que se den una idea ;esto es lo que estaba haciendo Sai cuando Itachi "jugaba" con Deidara... Espero que me entiendan)

-esto va a estar genial.-reía Sai divertido viendo como Itachi volaba detrás del rubio.- vamos Itachi.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Deidara pegándose a una de las paredes.

-anda Itachi asústalo.- pedia Sai divertido, el nunca había asustado a una persona por lo que ver a Itachi era su mejor pasatiempo.

-miiau.- escucho Sai.

-si miau asi se hace ita... Un momento ¿"miau"?- se pregunto Sai ¿Desde cuando el azabache mayor hacia sonidos de gato para asustar a las personas.

-miiau...-escucho nuevamente, pero el sonido no venia de Itachi o del doncel rubio ¿Entonces de donde? Saco su cabeza de la pared y busco por la habitación.

\- ¿Senpai? .-pregunto esperando que fuera la gatita de su hermano "sasukito" como el le decía.

-miiiaau.-nuevamente escucho a la gatita, pero seguía sin verla ¿Donde demonios estaba?

-pipa.. Ven acá.- escucho Sai levantando la vista para quedarse estatico al observar un sexy pelirrojo, con unos bellos ojos aguamarina de hermosas curvas mientras caminaba y llamaba a una gatita blanca sin saber que sus caderas se movian en un sensual contoneo provocando al fantasma.

-oh...hola.- susurro lleno de malicia y divertido a la vez de ver tan hermosa presa delante de el.

-¿Quieres jugar?- escucho a lo lejos la voz de Itachi, señal que este ya había comenzado con su broma, pero prefirió seguir al pelirrojo, esta era su oportunidad para asustar a alguien el mismo.

Con cuidado floto hasta el pelirrojo buscando por la habitación un buen lugar para poder hacer su travesura, hasta que divisó a lo lejos un gran espejo recargado en una de las paredes.

-perfecto.- susurro juguetón antes de volar hacia este.

-ten cuidado Pipa.- hablo el pelirrojo observando a la gatita. Gaara camina con cuidado por la habitación tratando de no tropezar con algunas cajas y curiosidades en el suelo, por otra parte la pequeña Pipa saltaba ágil mentor sobre cajas y muebles hasta que se topo con el espejo.

-miiau.- la pequeña se acercó curiosa al espejo mirando su propio reflejo.

-¿Pipa?.- Gaara de acerco al notar a la pequeña entretenida con el espejo.

Se acercó a ella notando que el reflejo de su gatita blanca era de color ¿Negro? Con una oreja blanca, justo en la misma donde pipa tenia su oreja negra, ese reflejo era todo lo contrario a su pequeña pipa, se movían de igual manera pero los colores del pelaje estaban invertidos.

-debe ser algún efecto especial.- dijo Gaara para si, mientras quitaba un mantel que cubría la mitad del espejo.

-MIIAU!- gruñó pipa, pues la gatita negra había saltado al mismo tiempo que Gaara quitaba el mantel, como si el reflejo hubiera salido del espejo.

-MAAU!- ahora grito la gatita negra antes de salir corriendo entre algunas cajas.

\- pipa espera!- grito Gaara pues la gatita había salido corriendo detrás de la otra.

-demonios... Pero ¿Que?- Gaara estaba a punto de tapar el espejo nuevamente para ir detrás de su gatita, pero al levantar la vista noto que su "reflejo" tenia la apariencia de un chico pálido y de cabellos azabache, nada más y nada menos que Sai.

El azabache había pensado meterse en el espejo para asustar al pelirrojo jugando con su propio reflejo, aunque la gatita negra había sido una sorpresa, nunca imagino que la gatita de su hermano estuviera hay y esta lo había ayudado sin querer.

Se dedico a imitar los movimientos del pelirrojo tocándose su cara y cabellos justo como el pelirrojo lo hacia.

-hum...-Gaara se detuvo a pensar un segundo sin quitar la vista de su "reflejo".- veamos...- Gaara levanto una de sus manos para empujar ligeramente el espejo y hacer que este cayera con todo y fantasma hacia el suelo.

-BUAJAJAJA!- grito Sai con un aura negra saliendo del espejo antes de que este se rompiera, había gritado para tratar de asustar al pelirrojo y ahora esperaba que este corriera o se desmallará del miedo.

\- ¿Terminaste? Tengo que buscar a mi gata.- hablo Gaara de los mas tranquilo mirando al "peligroso" fantasma frente a el.

-am, yo... VINE POR TU ALMA!- hablo Sai en tono zombie flotando frente al pelirrojo.

-hum... Me aburres.- comento Gaara antes de dar media vuelta e irse por donde vino dejando a un Sai con cara de ¿WTF?

-Oye!...-habló Sai tratando de llamar nuevamente al pelirrojo, quien solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

-KYYYAAA ANIQUILA MI ALMA WAAA!- Sai escucho los gritos desgarradores de Itachi.

-¿Que?.- Sai había atravesado su cabeza para ver por el pasillo

\- anda más sexy, menos pose.-Sai noto que el pobre de Itachi era torturado por ese rubio quien parecía disparar luces aniquiladoras de un pequeño aparato extraño.

-ITACHI!- grito Sai corriendo para ayudar al mayor.

-Sai corre por tu vida.- dijo Itachi deteniendo los heroicos intento del menor por salvarlo.

-pero estoy muerto.-contesto Sai, buscándole lógica a la frase el azabache.

-SOLO CORRE IDIOTA!.- ordeno Itachi haciendo que el chico diera medía vuelta listo para irse.

-voy por ayuda!- contesto Sai antes de salir volando entre las paredes y habitaciones.

con SHIKAMARU...

Shikamaru había salido de la sala sin rumbo fijo y ahora había entrado a la cocina, la verdad había llegado hay por accidente pero le daba igual y ahora miraba curioso todas las cosas que esta tenia.

Algunos almacenes sin comida y llenos de polvo. Ademas de cuchillos y utensilios dentro de los cajones, no buscaba nada en particular pero quería matar el tiempo, con flojera dio un gran bostezo estirando sus brazos y tirando por accidente una pequeña taza que por suerte no se rompió.

-ah... Que fastidio..- dijo para si antes de agacharse y levantar la taza.

-MAAU!- levanto la vista viendo como una pequeña gatita negra con oreja blanca saltaba sobre él seguida de pipa.

-fastidiosas.- se quejo al ver como las gatitas corrían hacia la sala una seguida de la otra.

-descuida... Senpai casi siempre es una gatita tranquila, no te molestara mucho.- escucho una voz del otro lado de la cocina, provocando que se levantara rápidamente para ver a una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rubio amarrado a cuatro coletas que lo miraba atentamente con una sonrisa.

-ah.. Que bien mas empleados.- se quejo viendo atento a la chica.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la chica indignada.- me llamo Temari

-Shikamaru.-contesto este sin mucho animo haciendo una pequeña reverencia por cortesía.

-bien... Shikamaru ¿Me darías la taza?- pregunto la chica acercándose al de coleta que quedo en shock al ver como la chica atravesaba la mesa que estaba entre ellos, como si no hubiera nada, camino hasta el chico y tomo la pequeña taza que este cargaba.

\- gracias...- dijo alegre antes de darle la espalda al de coleta.

-AAAAAHH!- grito Shikamaru saliendo de su pequeño shock para finalmente caer inconsciente al suelo.

-hum... Creí que seria mas valiente.- dijo Temari divertida, viendo por encima de la mesa al chico inconsciente en el piso.

-KYYYAA MI JUVENTUD!- Temari escucho un grito que venia del ático, de seguro uno de esos chicos se había topado con ella.

-jhm... Tan pronto Tenten.

 **Notas finales:**

 **nekosempai: bien¡ sigo viva! gracias a la corte fujoshista y la caballeria que vino a ayudarme jaja me divirtieron mucho sus reviews, algunos de ustedes atacaron a pipa con un sarten por el poder especial del pandicornio del planeta Queso no se si lo dije bien jaja pero estuvo genial, se preguntaran donde esta pipa, bueno si leyeron mi primer fic, recordaran a Miyu la pequeña chica que dejamos amarrada en un árbol, al final de un especial, pues ahora pipa le esta haciendo compañía junto con el panda pervertido y las ardillas demonio jaja GRACIAS FUJOSHIS Y FUNDASHIS mandenme sus reviews que los contestare con mucho gusto y recuerden que aqui... nos estamos leyendo asta luego**

 **notas finales 2**

 _ **dentro del estudio**_

 **tenshii:ahhh que calma me alegro de haberle ayudado a nekosenpai**

 **ao-chan:ni que lo dijas, fue muy estresante ser abogada**

 **taiyo-senpai:y fiscal**

 **tenshii:pero mas jueza**

 **ao-chan:si... pobre kiri-chan y eso que estaba de visita**

 **tenshii:aun no entiendo como es que a la cuenta de reparaciones se le sumó estos gastos solo miren la factura!**

 **-reparo de instalaciones**

 **-hospital**

 **-multas en la comisaria**

 **-destrozos de un avión**

 **tenshii:destrozos de un avión?!como sucedió eso?!**

 **Te lo recuerdo mas tarde pero ahora no importa continua**

 **-comida china de China**

 **tenshii:comida china importada?!**

 **Ame-chan:Perdon pero no comi nada y tenia hambre**

 **tenshii:ame-chan! Donde estabas?**

 **Ame-chan:de jurado**

 **tenshii:y como es que no te vi?**

 **Ame-chan:pues la gorda del frente no me dejaba ver**

 **tenshii:ahh ya entiendo**

 **todas:bueno hasta la proxima!**

 **Ame-chan: Dejen reviews!**

 **taiyo-senpai:los necesitamos para reparar los gastos!**

 **tenshii:en realidad no es cier-**

 **todas:shhh**

 **bye bye!**

 **tenshii:mhmmmhp mhm mhphs (saquenme sus manos!)**

 _ **se baja el telon**_


	7. mas y mas FANTASMAS!

CAPITULO 7:mas y mas FANTASMAS?!

Pov's YASHAMARU...

caminaba sin rumbo tratando de encontrar a Naruto, con la suerte que tenia el kitsune seguramente se encontraría con otro "fantasma" y quería estar hay para ver la cara de terror del rubio.

-ten cuidado Pipa...-escucho la voz de Gaara, viendo al pelirrojo curioseando en una de las habitaciones junto con su gatita. (espero que me entiendan... Esto paso al mismo tiempo en que Gaara se topo con Sai e Itachi con Deidara.)

-Gaa..-iba a llamar al pelirrojo hasta que un florero cayó no muy lejos de ahí y distrajo al doncel.- rayos...

Corrió para limpiar el desorden pues el florero tenia varias rosas con agua y ahora esta se estaba escurriendo por el piso.

-lo siento...-susurro para si mismo, como si las rosas lo escucharan, siempre le gusto pensar que estas tenían sentimientos y vida.

-¿De que?

-¿Hum..? - levanto la vista curioso y algo asustado, se suponía que estaba solo ¿Quien le hablaba? Cuando lo hizo se encontró con un chico pelirrojo un poco mayor que el con ojos café oscuro muy atrayentes según el doncel.

-se callo solo...¿Verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo agachándose para ayudar al chico a limpiar.

-haii.- asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Mientras se enfocaba en juntar algunos pedazos de vidrio rotos.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la escena, ese chico se había puesto muy cerca de Yashamaru, pero extrañamente este no podía sentir su respiración como pensó, al notar la corta distancia.

Nervioso levanto la vista para verlo, el pelirrojo seguía juntando vidrios sin mirar al castaño, quien por distracción provocó un pequeño rose en sus manos.

-ah... Lo siento.-se disculpo rápidamente apartando la mano del pelirrojo.

-hum... Eres tibió.- susurro este regalándole una linda sonrisa al castaño quien no hizo mas que sonrojarse.

-gra...gracias.- contesto nervioso mirando su propia mano, ese chico se sentía frio a diferencia de él, quitando esos pensamientos de su mente prefirió hablar para evitar caer nuevamente en el silencio.- ¿Tra... Trabajas aquí?

-¿Hum?... No yo...¿Como lo digo?- contestó el chico llevándose una mano a la barbilla como pensando.- yo habito aquí.

-¿ habitas?- pregunto Yashamaru confundido, ¿ que se refería exactamente con "habitar"? Era un contexto muy raro para hablar.- ¿No quieres decir que vives aquí?

-algo así... Mi nombre es Uchiha Sa...

-SASORI!- interrumpió Sai. Saliendo histericamente se una de las paredes.

-¿Sai? - pregunto Sasori claramente preocupado poniéndose de pie.

-SASORI! RÁPIDO LO ESTÁN MATANDO... Lo que no es posible porque estamos muertos pero... TIENES QUE AYUDARLO!- gritaba un alterado Sai sacudiendo al pelirrojo de los hombros.

-¿Mu..ertos?- pregunto Yashamaru algo asustado al azabache gritón.

-ya cálmate, ¿A quien están matando?- pregunto Sasori separándose del histérico quien comenzó a morderse las uñas.

-A ITACHI! DEVES DARTE PRISA!- ya parecía que Sai comenzaría a correr en círculos en cualquier momento.- ese rubio de coleta! Lo tiene acorralado.

-¿ rubio de coleta?- pregunto Sasori confundido.

-Deidara...- gruño Yashamaru en susurro llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de molestia.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Sai acercándose a la cara del castaño.

-am... Si pero.- Yashamaru nuevamente se puso nervioso, pues nuevamente se habían acercado mucho a su cara.

-ENTONCES VEN!- dijo Sai antes de tomarlo de la mano junto con Sasori y correr a una de las paredes con la intención de atravesarla.

-Sai, espera... El no es un fan...

-Ahrg...-Sé escucho el gemido de dolor de Yashamaru, al momento que este chocaba con la pared al no poder atravesarla, para después caer al suelo.

-Ups, perdón...-dijo Sai sacando su cabeza por la pared para poder ver al pobre chico.

-IDIOTA! -gruño Sasori antes de darle un buen golpe a Sai.

-yo solo quería ayudar a Itachi.- lloraba Sai con un gran chipote en la cabeza y cascadas en los ojos.

-oh! Es verdad...VAMOS!- ordeno Sasori antes de jalar a Sai de su camisa.

con ROCK LEE

-si no puedo subir todas las escaleras parado de manos, tendré que hacer 500 abdominales colgado del candelabro.- hablaba Lee a la mitad de las escaleras, prefirió explorar la casa pero a su manera.

-CORRE!- gritaba Sasori pasando frente a las escaleras con un Sai siendo fuertemente arrastrado tras él.

-fan, fan-fan... Fantasma!- grito Lee perdiendo el equilibrio, para luego terminar rodando todas las escaleras que había subido.- oigan esperen!

Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió con toda su juventud detrás de los fantasmas, tal vez uno de ellos había asustado al kitsune la noche anterior y tenia que vengar a su amigo, POR SU JUVENTUD!

-POR AQUI!-grito Lee seguro pensando que los fantasmas había subido, hasta que se topó con la puerta del ático.- fantasma!

Como respuesta solo escucho el sonido de su eco, el ático era un lugar frío lleno de polvo y de algunas telarañas, obviamente nadie había estado hay en años.

-hola...- comenzó a caminar lentamente con sus poses de taijutsu que había aprendido hace una año gracias a su tío Guy de había vuelto un experto en artes marciales.- sal ya... Se que estas ahí...- seguía caminando asta que escucho claramente una pequeña melodía no muy lejos.

-¿Será, será que al árbol vendrás?

Que por matar a tres, un hombre colgó en él

Ocurren cosas raras

Pero extraño no ha de ser

Poder te ver ahí al anochecer.

Rock Lee siguió caminando, siguiendo aquella voz que aunque lo aterraba no podía dejar de escuchar, asta que logro ver a una pequeña chica de cabello castaño amarrado en dos choguitos, sentada en una de las ventanas, mirando a la nada mientras se neceaba tétricamente al ritmo de la canción.

-¿Será, será que al árbol vendrás?

Vámonos los dos

A su amor dijo al morir

Ocurren cosas raras

Mas seria algo muy normal

Poder te ver ahí al anochecer

-am... Hola.- saludo nervioso haciendo que esta volteara a verlo fijamente por unos segundos, aunque parecía que lo miraba, claramente se notaba su mirada perdida.- ¿Puedes ayudarme?- pregunto nervioso, pero esta solo volteo nuevamente hacia la nada y comenzar a cantar nuevamente como si el no estuviera ahí.

-¿Será, será que al árbol vendrás?

Ahí te pedí escapar y buscar la libertad

Ocurren cosas raras

Pero extraño no ha de ser

Poder te ver ahí al anochecer...

La chica finalmente había dejado de cantar pero aun miraba a la nada y seguía meceándose lentamente.

-¿Estas... Bien?- pregunto Lee acercándose lentamente.

-llegó... Llego para quedarse.- comenzó a susurras la chicas, lo que le provocó a Lee un gran escalofrío.

-¿Quien llegó?

-para quedarse... Tiene que quedarse...-la chica deliraba, parecía perdida en su propia mente.

-¿Quien?- apartando todo su miedo, tomo a la chica de los hombros para sacudirla lentamente tratando de hacer que esta reaccionara.

-aquel... Cuyos ojos siempre ven el cielo..-susurro cabizbaja.

-¿Que?...

-no se quedara si no lo desea, tiene que decidir por voluntad... Quedarse por voluntad.- repetía una y otra vez en delirio.- fue nuestra culpa... Todo esto es nuestra culpa.

-YA REACCIONA!- grito Lee sacudiendo a la chica aun mas fuerte ya estaba asustado y alterado por ella.

-CORRE!- grito la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿Correr?- pregunto Lee caminado unos pasos hacia atrás.

-CORRE POR TU VIDA!- gritaba la chica cubriéndose los oídos.- POR TU VIDA!

-POR MI JUVENTUD!- grito Lee finalmente aterrado asta la puerta, y chocar con esta olvidando que estaba serrada y cayendo fuertemente al suelo- KYYAA MI JUVENTUD!

 **Notas finales:**

 **nekosenpai: Hola chicos que les pareció espero les haya gustado y les tengo una buena noticia PIPA SIGUE CON VIDA! YYEEY..**

 **pipa: Damas y caballeros... Sigo con vida gracias a kami-sama y AAAHHH!**

 **nekosenpai: ¿Por que gritas?**

 **pipa: Cuando estuve en el manicomio aprendí a tenerle miedo a todo lo que se mueve... kyyaaa una ardilla *se monta sobre Senpai cual gatito.**

 **nekosenpai: Oye tus uñas me lastiman!**

 **Pipa: Protégeme! *se abraza mas fuerte***

 **nekosenpai: 7-7 ok chicos eso fue todo por hoy... Cuídense mucho se les quiere y quiero que recuerden nos estamos leyendo... Espero sus reviews ok hasta mañana**

 **notas finales 2**

 **tenshi:vaya,fuen un turno muy cansado no lo creen**

 **taiyo-senpai:ni que lo digas, tuvimos serios problemas con una de las pacientes**

 **tenshi:en serio? Quie fue esta vez?**

 **Taiyo-senpai:Fue... pipa-san**

 **tenshi:PIPA?! pero si ella ya esta curada?!**

 **taiyo-senpai:al parecer ono hiciste bien tu trabajo o sufrio un trauma pues ahora todo**

 **lo que se mueve le aterra**

 **tenshi:mmm,ya veo...bueno ya nada se puede hacer**

 **taiyo-senpai:oye!veni aca**

 **tenshi:ahora que hice?**

 **Taiyo-senpai:Lo que sucede amiga es que debemos resolver este problema y decidimos que tu vas a ser la psicologa de Pipa-chan**

 **tenshi:pero si ella esta loca!**

 **taiyo-senpai:por eso te mandamos a vos,entre locos se entienden no?**

 **Tenshi:eso fue cruel (^)**

 **taiyo-senpai:ademas aun no cubrimos los gastos de la otra vez**

 **tenshi:uff ni me lo recuerdes,por suerte ganamos el caso ademas las chicas no vinieron,sabes porque?**

 **Taiyo-senpai:ni idea pero yo ya me voy,no olvides cerrar el estudio*le lanza las llaves***

 **tenshi:pe-pero senpai?*crick* *crick* hola señor grillo mejor larguemonos de aquí,le parece*silencio* ya se fue ¬.¬ grillo de porqueria**

 **bueno adios a todos!**

 **se apagan las luces y hay silencio**

 **tenshi:espérenme!**


	8. un TEME-FANTASMA!

**CAPITULO 8 :un TEME-FANTASMA!**

NARUTO...(por fin XP)

\- demonios, ¿es posible que me pueda perder en una casa? -se cuestionaba Naruto pues el kitsune llevaba varios minutos "caminando en círculos" según este.- todos los pasillos son exactamente iguales-ttebayo.

El kitsune seguí caminado sin rumbo por los pasillos de la casa, ahora con un enorme puchero en sus labios, ya se estaba aburriendo, había pensado en buscar a Dei-chan pero recordó que el rubio mayor estaría buscando fantasmas para tomar una fotografía, también había pensado en Gaara pero este era muy serio y callado así que se aburriría de todas formas.

Con eso en mente, pensó que era mejor caminar solo, asta que un maullido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hum...? -levanto la vista divisando no muy lejos a una pequeña gatita, negra que corría a toda velocidad hacia él perseguida por Pipa.

-KYYYAAA! -grito al momento que la neko negra salto hasta su pecho pero por una extraña razón la pequeña lo atravesó, por instinto llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y estómago, tocando por donde la gatita había ¿Pasado? ¿Como era posible? Esa gatita lo había pasado cual fantasma en pared.

-MIIIAU!- llamo pipa quien también salto al pecho del kitsune pero esta a diferencia chico contra el tirándolo al suelo.

-PIPA!- se quejo el kitsune observando como la pequeña miraba fijamente a la otra con furia.- haciendo amigos como siempre ¿Eh Pipa?- dijo el rubio divertido, asta que pipa salto nuevamente para volver a perseguir a la neko negro quien salio corriendo.

-espera!- grito Naruto antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a las dos nekos, tratando de mantenerles el paso, pues estas corrían y saltaban rápidamente por los pasillos.

Siguió corriendo asta que vio como la pequeña gatita negra atravesaba una puerta de madera justo como lo había echo cuando salto sobre él, ya no tenia ninguna duda esa gatita era un... ¿Fantasma? Ok tal vez eso aun lo confundía un poco.

-Pipa...-llamo de nuevo Naruto, pues la gatita blanca tratando de imitar las acciones de la otra corrió hacia la puerta de madera, pero termino chocando con esta.- jajaja tu no puedes..

Tomo a la pequeña en brazos, mirando fijamente la puerta de madera, si poder dejar la curiosidad de lado, decidió entrar, con todo el valor que tubo y giro la perilla.

\- hola...- dijo al momento de entrar lentamente a la habitación que no era mas que una enorme biblioteca, lo que lo calmo un poco, por suerte no encontró una sala de tortura o un calabozo con cadáveres, además de que siempre se sintió cómodo en una biblioteca, no le fascinaba mucho leer pero si era de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-miiau..- pipa se revolvió en sus brazos, antes de saltar a un escritorio y algunas cajas.

-Pipa, espera.- susurro el kitsune antes de seguir nuevamente a la pequeña- Pipa...

Levanto la vista para ver a la gatita negra que nuevamente saltaba sobre el, olvidando que esta podía atravesarlo sin problemas se agacho rápidamente cubriéndose su cara con ambos brazos, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esas caritas solo lo hacia correr de un aldo a otro y saltaban sobre el cuando querían, se propuso encontrar a pipa antes y salir de ahí antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera.

-Pipa...- la llamo nuevamente, asta que vio como esta corría a la mitad de la habitación, y miraba atenta a una de las esquinas, de seguro seguía viendo a la otra gatita, fastidiado camino asta ella y la cargo en brazos acariciando su oreja negra.- ¿Que miras?

llevo su vista asta el rincón esperando ver a la gatita negra, y efectivamente la pequeña estaba ahí pero, se quedo quiero al ver a un chico de cabello azabache, y piel blanca sentado al lado de una ventana, acariciando la oreja blanca de la gatita negra que se veía muy cómoda en sus brazos. La luz que entraba por la ventana daba hacia su perfil, haciendo que se vea totalmente relajado, lo que le daba al kitsune una sensación de paz, de querer acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado...

¡QUE! Seguro tanto libro o sustos ya le estaba haciendo daño, se reprimió mentalmente por esos pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza como intentando sacarlos y volvió a mirarlo, como si no fuera suficiente la escena anterior ahora el azabache lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, se quedo embelesado con el tono carbón que estos tenían, no sabia por que pero por alguna razón sentía conocer esos ojos, y esa sensación penetrante le daban...

Se quedo mudo y cuando trato de decir un simple "hola" solo soltó un quejido algo chillón, provocando que el azabache soltara una pequeña risita burlona.

-jhm...¿ mi gato te comió la lengua?- pregunto el azabache divertido, acto seguido la pequeña gatita negra se relamió los bigotes, observando fijamente al kitsune.

Por otra parte Naruto seguía regañándose mentalmente, ¿Como era posible? Ese chico solo le había echo una simple pregunta, pero si esos ojos no lo habían echo caer, su voz lo había matado y enterrado, trato de hablar nuevamente pero parecí que su boca estaba en su contra, pues nuevamente saco un quejido mas agudo que el anterior.

-jhm...Dobe.- se burlo el azabache divertido esperando una respuesta del menor.

Y otra vez esa voz seductora ¿Acaso quería matarlo? Solo lo había escuchado hablar dos veces pero esa voz le traía paz y lo hacía sentir tan... Tan... Un momento!

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES DOBE TEME?!- grito Naruto furiosamente, señalando al azabache con el índice.

-parece que si hablas después de todo...- río nuevamente el azabache.

-claro que...- Naruto iba a quejarse nuevamente pero se quedo callado pensando en las palabras del azabache, era verdad, gracias al insulto es que finalmente pudo hablar.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el azabache aun con media sonrisa.

-¿Y bien que-ttebayo?-

-¿Vas a sentarte o te quedarás ahí mirando?- pregunto el azabache ofreciéndole el asiento frente a él.

-jum...- se quejó Naruto y con un puchero en su boca, camino como niño regañado asta sentarse frente al azabache, quien no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos.- ¿Por que me dijiste "Dobe"?

-no me has dicho tu nombre...Dobe.-contesto el azabache nuevamente con esa sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qu?... Solo por eso tienes derecho a insultarme! Teme..-grito Naruto, ese chico era todo un infantil, después de todo el azabache no le había dado la oportunidad de presentarse.

-te llamaré como yo quiera...-contesto el azabache prepotente.- a menos que me digas tu nombre.

-Naruto..-contesto cual niño regañado.-Uzumaki Naruto.

-jhm...no era tan difícil ¿O si Dobe?.

-AAAHRG! ¿Porque sigues llamándome Dobe?- pregunto Naruto dando un salto en el sillón de la rabia.

-por que no me gusta tu nombre.- contesto el azabache con una gran sonrisa, ese kitsune lo estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-hum..- Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿Que se creía ese chico? Uzumaki Naruto no era la burla de nadie, con eso en mente decidió salir se la biblioteca con la frente en alto y el poco orgullo que le había dejado ese azabache.

-Uchiha Sasuke...- dijo el azabache desde su asiento.

-¿Que?- pregunto el kitsune desde la puerta.

-mi nombre... Uchiha Sasuke.- contesto mirándolo nuevamente.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke...? -pregunto Naruto algo pensativo.

-¿Te suena familiar? -pregunto rápidamente el azabache con un brillo en los ojos, que el kitsune no pudo evitar notar sin saber porque.

-no lo sé-ttebayo...

-¿Ttebayo?- repitió el azabache divertido.

-¿Hum?... A es solo una expresión.-contesto Naruto aun pensativo.

-¿Me recuerdas? -pregunto el azabache con cierta ilusión en los ojos.

-¿Recordarte? Nunca te había visto-ttebayo.-contesto Naruto con una risita nerviosa.- pero...

-¿Pero que?- el azabache ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-no... Debe ser mi imaginación.-contestó Naruto nervioso, ya había recordado donde escucho el nombre de "Sasuke", Suigetsu se lo había dicho la noche anterior, pero no era posible que fueran el mismo Sasuke, pues este se veía de unos 17 o 18 años, y el otro debería tener mas de 100.

-KYYYAAA ANIQUILAS MI ALMA! WAAA!- escucharon el grito de Itachi (senpai: Ok ya se que he dicho esta escena muchas veces pero es para que sepan en que tiempo ocurrió cada cosa.

-Itachi...- gruño Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-VAMOS MAS SEXI! MENOS POSE!

-Deidara..-hablo el rubio nervioso con una gotita en la frente.

-SASUKE!- Sai entró gritando por una de las paredes junto con Sasori.

-¿Co-co- como hicieron eso?- pregunto Naruto algo pálido.

-tenemos que salvar a Itachi.- grito Sai histérico.- ese rubio lo va a matar!

-ya te lo dije... No puede matarlo porque estamos muertos.-explicó Sasori con un tono de fastidio en la voz.

-Sai ya cal...- se quejaba Sasuke pero, lo tres chicos dejaron de discutir al escuchar como el kitsune azotaba en el suelo ya inconsciente cual tabla tiesa, tal vez había sido mucha impresión para el kitsune.

-...

-...

-...

-ups...-dijo Sai viendo al pobre kitsune, ni siquiera notó que el rubio estaba ahí.

-IDIOTA!- gritaron Sasuke y Sasori al mimo tiempo mientras golpeaban al menor en la cabeza.

-¿Por que me pegan?- pregunto Sai en el suelo con lágrimas y algunos sollozos.

-por idiota!- repitieron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que paso con Itachi? -pregunto Sai en el suelo.

-es verdad...- dijo Sasori antes de arrastra al menor u correr a una pared.

-ohe... Espera a que me levante.- se quejo Sai pues el pelirrojo lo jalaba de una pierna.

-muévete... Sasuke ¿Vienes o no?- pregunto Sasori pues el azabache seguía viendo atento al kitsune.

-hum... Si claro.-contesto no muy seguro antes de correr tras los chicos.

-ITACHI RESISTE LA CABALLERÍA VA EN CAMINO!- grito Sai dramáticamente.

-KYYYAA YA NO POR FAVOR!- gritaba Itachi echo bolita en el fondo del corredor.

-por favor, solo una más.- pedía Deidara buscando un buen angulo del azabache.

-DONDE TE METISTE SAI!- grito Itachi logrando que el pelirrojo y los otros azabaches lo escucharan perfectamente.- CUANDO TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABER MUERTO!

Detrás de la puerta los chicos escucharon ese grito.

-bueno, lo intentamos.- dijo Sai antes de dar medios vuelta con la clara intención de dejar al azabache a su suerte.

-no, no no no... Tu vienes con nosotros.- hablo Sasori deteniendo el paso del menor.

-pe...pe... Pero ustedes pueden solos... Yo ni siquiera se asustar.- se excusaba Sai tratando de hacer que los chicos lo soltaran

-puedes aprender, este es tu momento.- dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa jalando al pequeño.

-¿Quieres destaparte la cara? Por favor.- pedía Deidara al azabache.- es mucho mas difícil sacar una foto si te cubres.

-NO QUIERO UNA FOTO... QUIERO A MI OTOTO...¿Porque no lo entiendes?- lloraba Itachi dramáticamente antes de ver como Sasuke, Sai y Sasori se acercaban sigilosamente detrás del rubio, con claras intenciones de sacarle un buen susto.

-shhsss- chito Sasori indicándole al mayor de los azabaches guardar silencio.

-MIS HEROES!-grito Itachi cual colegiala corriendo a los brazos de Sasuke y colgarse de su cuello tipo princesa.

-Itachi me avergüenzas.- dijo Sasori llevándose una mano a la frente.

-CÁLLATE! Ese rubio por poco me mata!- lloraba Itachi en el hombro de Sasuke.

-oh! Mas fantasmas.- hablo Deidara dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa a los chicos, lo que hizo que a Itachi le saliera un tic en el ojo.

-corran..-susurro Itachi al oído de Sasuke.

-quítate...- dijo sasuke antes de aventar al mayor haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-pero...- ambos chicos estaban por comenzar una pelea asta que una extraña luz blanca los segó provocando que los chicos se cubrieran.- KYYAA NO OTRA VEZ...

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **nekosenpai: Que les pareció... Esto se quedo interesante no?**_

 _ **Pipa: ¿Que les hará Deidara a los fantasmas? ¿Se salvaran de esta? ¿Que pasara con Naruto? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap! n.n/**_

 _ **nekosenpai: Enserio? Un anunció**_

 _ **Pipa: Esto los dejara impresionados! *rie con pose de superhéroe***_

 _ **nekosenpai: Ok chicas esto fue todo por hoy las espero mañana, cuídense mucho y recuerden...como todos los días que nos estamos leyendo REVIEW INVOQU… NO JUTSU! Espero sus reviews jaja JANE!**_

 _ **notas finales 2:**_

 _ **taiyo-senpai toma el control remoto y apaga el televisor***_

 _ **tenshi:oye estaba escuchando**_

 _ **taiyo-senpai:nisiquiera saludaste**_

 _ **tenshi:ah si perdon,jeje espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **taiyo-senpai:nos leemos!**_

 _ **Tenshi/taiyo-senpai:bye bye!**_


	9. los fantasmas le temen a ¿Deidara?

_**CAPITULO 9: los fantasmas le temen a ¿Deidara?**_

-¿Que me paso-ttebayo? -pregunto Naruto levantándose del suelo con la pequeña pipa en brazos.- ese teme!- gruño molesto recordando al azabache y lo que había pasado.

Al ponerse de pie notó que el azabache, y los otros dos chicos raros ya no estaban ¿Donde se habían metido? Con un puchero en su boca camino asta la puerta con la intención de irse asta que escucho unos gritos y pasos que parecían acercarse rápidamente.

-¿Que? -Naruto se pego mas a la puerta tratando de escuchar mejor.

-RÁPIDO ESCONDANSE! -grito Itachi entrando a la biblioteca seguido de Sasori y los azabaches menores.

-¿Que les pasa-ttebayo?- pregunto Naruto confundido viendo como los chicos que temblaban en un rincón cual cachorros chihuahua, incluyendo a Sasuke.

-de-de...de... detenlo! DETENLO! ¿O QUIERES QUE NOS MATE?- pidió Sasori aun temblando, señalando con temor a la puerta.

-¿A quien?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a la puerta.

-No, no habrás la puerta!- pidió Sai mas que desesperado.

-Oh! ¿Te refieres a esta puerta?- pregunto Naruto juguetón, tomando la perilla.

-SI! esa puerta... NO TE ATREVAS A ABRIRLA! - grito Itachi.

-¿Por que no-ttebayo? - pregunto Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna.

-Naruto no...- hablo Sasuke, temblando detrás de los chicos.

-solo un poquito-ttebayo.- contestó Naruto maliciosamente, hace mucho que no tenia la oportunidad de divertirse.

-NO NARUTO!- grito Sasuke antes de correr a acorralar al kitsune contra la puerta para evitar que este la abriera. Lo que provocó que el rubio se estremeciera un poco por la sorpresa.

-ahm...- dijo Naruto nervioso, pues el azabache tenia los brazos a los costados de sus hombros, pensaba que un solo movimiento de su parte provocaría, un ligero rose en el pecho del azabache.

-jhm...¿Estas bien?.- pregunto el azabache, apartándose un poco del rubio que se veía algo alterado.- perdona... No quería asustarte.

-no.. No lo hiciste es que...-Naruto levanto la mirada y termino topándose con la mirada oscura del azabache.- no... Nada.

-Naruto ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Yashamaru al otro lado de la puerta.

-ah... Si estoy bien.-contesto Naruto sin dejar de ver al azabache.- estoy muy bien.- dijo en susurro mas para si que para Yashamaru que estaba seguro que no lo había escuchado.

-jhm, Dobe.- hablo Sasuke con un susurro cambien.

Naruto levanto la vista al escuchar el insulto con toda la intención de devolverlo, pero se quedo quieto al notar una pequeña sonrisa, divertida u burlona en el azabache, una que no sabia que significaba pues se veía algo de alegría y cariño en esta.

Se quedo sumiso en sus pensamientos solo observando los perfectos labios de ese teme, claro que sin ninguna intención (por el momento)

Pero Sasuke no lo veía de esa forma, el veía a un hermoso rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que resaltaba aquellas marquitas curiosas y perfectas, en la cara de un rubio que de repente comenzó a morder su labio inferior de forma muy sensual, lo que hizo que no soportara más y se inclinara poco a poco.

El kitsune al notar esto no hizo mas que cerrar sus ojos por instinto esperando a que esa unión se realizará ya sentía como sus respiraciones chocaban entre ellas mismas mezclándose perfectamente y ...

-ABRAN EN NOMBRE DEL ARTE!-

(sonido de disco rayado) grito Deidara al momento de golpear la puerta y hacer que el azabache regresara rápidamente a su rincón seguro cual colegiala espantada.

Mientras Naruto bajaba la cabeza muy ruborizado, sabia que no debía besar a un chico que acababa de conocer y menos si este ERA UN FANTASMA-TTEBAYO! eran el mayor miedo del rubio desde los 4 años y todo porque a Deidara le pareció buena idea mostrarle un maratón de películas de terror, claro que admitía que ese azabache no era tan horrendo como esos monstruos, y la verdad es que esos ojos en verdad lo hacían resaltar perfectamente a la luz de la luna y ese cabello era mas que brillante y per... Otra vez sus locas ideas, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y llevo sus manos a sus ojos y mejillas para esperar a que el rubor desapareciera por completo, se dio media vuelta decidido a abrir la puerta ignorando los gritos y súplicas que le decían los fantasmas excepto Sasuke quien no hacia mas que mirarlo fijamente lo que lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Deidara cállate los estas asus...- hablo Naruto al momento de abrir la puerta pero no pudo terminar la oración, pues Deidara entro corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los fantasmas que temblaban en el rincón.

-chi-chi...chicos este podría ser nuestro ultimo momento sobre la tierra.-comento Itachi abrazado al cuello de Sasuke.- Sasuke... Solo quiero que sepas que lamento lo que paso.

-si... También yo.- dijo Sasori mirando al azabache.

-yo tengo algo que decirles...-hablo Sai algo cabizbajo.- yo MORI VIRGEN!

-digan quesito...-pidió Deidara ignorando las lágrimas de los azabaches antes de apuntarles nuevamente con la cámara.

-KYAAA!- gritaron los chicos cerrando los ojos, esperando el momento de su fin.

-demonios... Se acabo la batería.- se quejo Deidara, haciendo que los azabaches abrieran los ojos para ver como el rubio en modo chibi sacudia el aparato molesto. Hacia cualquier lado

-¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Naruto, llamando la atención de los chicos y el rubio.

-es lo que quisiera saber.- comento Yashamaru, viendo fijamente al pelirrojo.

-puedo explicártelo.- contesto Sasori antes de ponerse de pie.

-un momento... ¿Se conocen?- pregunto Itachi a ambos chicos.

-¿Cuando paso esto?- pregunto Sai.

-un momento... Lo conoces, te conoce pero ellos le tienen miedo a Deidara les preguntaré algo, ¿Les parece lógico esto? ¿ME HE PERDIDO DE ALGO!?-grito Naruto colérico.

-supongo que se merecen una explicación.- comento Itachi algo apenado.

En la sala principal se encontraba Naruto y Deidara sentados en un pequeño sillón junto con Shikamaru y Rock Lee, el primero recargado en una ventana y el cejudo sentado al fuego de la chimenea, Yashamaru y Gaara se encontraban recargados en le marco de la puerta.

Por otra parte Sasuke recargado en el barandal de las escaleras junto con Itachi y Sasori sentados en ellas, Sai sentado en el suelo cerca de Sasuke y Juugo, Temari, Tenten y Suigetsu regados por la sala.

-déjame ver si entendí..- comento Deidara.- son fantasmas desde casi mas de 100años?

-si..-contesto Itachi serio.

-pero.. Eso no es posible..- es decir pude tocarte ¿Que no se supone que los fantasmas atraviesan cosas?- pregunto Yashamaru dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-podemos atravesar las cosas cuando queramos.-comento Itachi de forma presumida.- solo necesitamos estar relajados, de otra forma no podemos.

-cierto... Mira.-dijo Sai antes de acercarse a la chimenea para tomar una espada en la cabecera de esta.

-que estas haciendo? - pregunto Juugo con un tono molesto.

-un ejemplo.-contesto Sai con su típica sonrisa acercándose al azabache.

Los donceles miraban curiosos la escena, Sasuke se veía de lo mas relajado ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a Sai, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, por otro lado Sai se veía divertido y algo psicópata, con claras intenciones de atacar al azabache con la espada.

-NO... espera.- hablo Naruto al ver como Sai tomaba posiciones para al parecer cortar al azabache por la mitad.

-KYYYAAA SU JUVENTUD!- grito Lee cubriéndose los ojos al igual que el resto de los donceles para evitar ver la sangrienta escena.

-lo ven..- dijo Sai de lo mas tranquilo, haciendo que los chicos abrieran lentamente sus ojos.

Naruto giró su vista para ver directamente a Sasuke y ver como este seguía recargado tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras la espada se encontraba encajada en el barandal donde este estaba recargado.

-y la razón por la que nos perseguían era...¿Por querer asustarnos?- pregunto Deidara recordando la broma que trato de jugarle Itachi.

-no todos queríamos asustarlos... Eso fue idea de Itachi y Sai.- contesto Sasori apuntando acusadoramente a los chicos, quienes reían cual niños traviesos.

-pero todo fue culpa de Sasuke.- se defendió Itachi dejando de reír.

-si... El los asusto primero.- se quejo Sai, cambien en defensa.

-entonces ¿Estabas tratando de asustarme? - pregunto Gaara lastimando el corazoncito de Sai.

-pero si el fue muy bueno con migo-ttebayo, o algo así.-contesto Naruto recordando algunos insultos haciendo que el azabache le una linda sonrisa que lo ruborizó.

-un momento...¿Que no entraste a mi cuarto porque habías visto un fantasma Naruto? -pregunto Deidara recordando la noche anterior.

-es verdad, entonces... TU FUISTE QUIEN ME ASUSTO SASUKE-TEME!- grito Naruto señalando acusadoramente al azabache.

-Naruto!-lo regaño Deidara.

-pero si él...- se quejo Naruto aun viendo al azabache.

-señor... Le rogaría que tenga mas respeto hacia Sasuke-san, el es el señor de la casa al igual que todos los presentes.- pidió cortes mente Suigetsu.

-perdone no se repetirá.-contesto Shikamaru, parándose al lado del kitsune.

-pero...- se quejo Naruto.

-no. se. repetirá.-ordeno Shikamaru, provocando un puchero en la boca del kitsune.

-jhm...Dobe.-comento el azabache divertido, viendo la actitud del kitsune.

-TEME!- grito Naruto levantando el puño.

-por ultima vez le pido mas...

-déjalo.-ordenó Sasuke interrumpiendo a Suigetsu.

-pero... Sasuke-san.- protestó Suigetsu, en tono sumiso.

-hace mucho que nadie ya hablaba así Sasuke.- comento Itachi divertido viendo al kitsune.- parece que te divierte.

Sasuke solo bufo divertido con media sonrisa como respuesta.

-vamos... Déjalo que se divierta.-hablo Sasori dirigiéndose a Suigetsu.-Ya es tiempo que alguien lo rete.

-hum... Hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír.-dijo Temari mirando al azabache.

-si... Es una linda sonrisa...ahora vallamos al punto.- dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención.-¿Porque Juugo nunca los había visto?

-Juugo es el único de nosotros que sigue con vida.-contesto Temari.- de echo ni siquiera sabemos porque sigue aquí.

-significa que el puede irse cuando quiera.- afirmo Shikamaru en ves de preguntar.-pero ustedes no...

-es un asunto delicado..-contestó Itachi mirando disimuladamente a sasuke.

-entonces... Si tu eres el chico del que me hablo Suigetsu ¿Quien es Menma?- pregunto recordando aquel retrato en la habitación.- ¿Era tu pareja no? ¿Porque no esta aquí?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **nekosenpai: Que les pareció? Ya tiene una explicación mas o menos de como es esto... En el siguiente habrá más para que no se queden con la duda.**_

 _ **Pipa: Me confundes ~ no me gusta que me confundan**_

 _ **nekosenpai: A ti asta la comida te confunde.**_

 _ **Pipa: Se supone que las bolas de arroz son comida, pero que pasa si les pongo nutella ¿No se hace postre?**_

 _ **nekosenpai: 7-7 rara... Ok chicos ese fue el cap espero les haya gustado "reviw invoque no jutsu" listo espero sus reviews y recuerden que cada vez que no me comenten pipa se queda sin nutella.**_

 _ **Pipa: NOOOO! TT^TT**_

 _ **nekosenpai: No quieren que pipa sufra ¿Verdad? Bien entonces los espero, cuídense mucho chicos y recuerden... Que nos estamos leyendo JANE!**_


	10. ¿que haria Batman?

_**hola gente hermosa y sensual!**_

 _ **muchas gracias a la personita que nos ha dejado sus comentarios eso nos hizo muy feliz *snif *snif* me prometi que no lloraria pero*snif* buaaa que feliz soy!**_

 _ **taiyo-senpai:ya ya calma calma calma*le da unas palmaditas en la espalda* bueno le agradecemos a:**_

 _ **MKJess-23:MUCHAS GRACIAS! nos diste dos reviews y debido a eso tenshi-san se puso a actualizar rapido(a pesar que era su cumple tus reviews la animaron mucho)**_

 _ **los capitulos van en agradecimiento a esta personita por sus reviews y a aquellos lectores fantasmas(que no tienen una cuenta,no pueden dejar reviews por "x"motivo y a muchos mas),descuiden nosotras tambien fuimos en unos tiempos lectoras fantasmas**_

 _ **ahora sin mas disfruten el siguiente capitulo!**_

 _ **CAPITULO 10 :¿que haria Batman?**_

-¿Quien es Menma?- pregunto Naruto recordando el retrato en la habitación.- era tu pareja ¿No? ¿Porque no esta aquí?

El azabache se limito a contestar bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿ quien te contó sobre eso?- pregunto Sasori con clara molestia.

-fui... Yo señor.- hablo Suigetsu un poco nervioso.- pero le comente a Naruto-kun que no hablamos mucho del tema.

-hablemos o no, no te incumbe.- dijo Sasuke en tono fuerte y claramente molesto.

-si, lo siento... No se repetirá.- se disculpo Suigetsu, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-eso espero.- dijo el azabache, antes se retirarse de la sala.

-no te sientas culpable.-hablo Itachi al notar el gesto triste del kitsune.- parece rudo y fuerte pero siempre a sido un sentimental.

-ahora que recuerdo... Tenten también menciono algo sobre "el chico juvenil que ve el cielo" o algo así.- comentó Rock Lee recordando aquella extraña charla.

-a veces digo cosas sin sentido..- se apresuró a contestar Tenten con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Por eso estabas en el ártico? -pregunto Lee algo confundido.

-si... Es por seguridad, a veces pierde la cabeza.-contesto Sasori abrazando a la chica.- espero que no hayas dicho nada...-susurro al oído de la chica haciendo que esta se tensara.

-oh! Eso es increíble, una mansión embrujada, tienen mucho que contarnos.- dijo Deidara con estrellas en los ojos.

-claro que no...-interrumpió Shikamaru- se supone que nos iríamos cuando se acabara la tormenta.

-vamos Shikamaru este lugar es mas interesante que Kuscotopia.- dijo Yashamaru.

-¿Que es Kuscotopia?- pregunto Itachi.

-un parque de diversiones... Donde se supone nos quedaríamos una semana.-contesto Shikamaru con fastidio.

-¿Porque no se quedan aquí?- pregunto Tenten alegremente.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto Deidara cual colegiala enamorada, tomando las manos de la chica a la que le salio una gotita en la cabeza.

-claro! Este lugar es muy aburrido.-contestó Itachi recargado en las escaleras.

-SI! VAMOS A DESEMPACAR!- gritaron Yashamaru y Deidara mientras jalaban al kitsune.

-Lee espera.-llamo Shikamaru deteniendo el paso del chico.- necesito que me digas todo lo que esa chica te dijo.

-¿Porque Shikamaru?- pregunto el cejotas confundido.

-hay algo aquí que huele mal...-contestó el de coleta con mirada sospechosa.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Itachi entrando a la Biblioteca.

-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunto Sasuke sentado nuevamente al lado de la ventana.

-a él, le encantaba estar aquí y ahora a ti, es normal.-contesto el azabache mayor.

-jhm...¿Que se supone que deba hacer?- pregunto el azabache en un tono deprimido y confundido.

-primero que nada, se tu mismo con él, que te conozca.

-pero...¿Que pasa si se llega a enterar antes de tiempo? Itachi lo he esperado por mucho tiempo, no voy a perderlo.- decía Sasuke muy deprimido.

-descuida, nosotros nos escarbaremos de eso, solo dale un buen final a esto ¿De acuerdo? Comento Itachi animando al menor.

-¿Que pasa si no?.-

-Sasuke, no pasara.- hablo fuertemente el mayor tomándolo de los hombros, para luego calmar su tono.- hace mucho te quitamos tu felicidad, y ahora pagamos el precio... Puedes estar seguro que haremos todo lo posible por devolvértela.

-gracias...-contesto el azabache con algunas lágrimas, que trataba de ocultar del mayor.

-per...perdón por interrumpir.-llamo Suigetsu desde la puerta.- quería saber si ¿Quiere cambiar a Naruto se habitación?

-¿Habitación?- pregunto el azabache.

-le dio la habitación de Menma...- explico el mayor, haciendo que Suigetsu se tensara un poco.

-yo me encargo, no quiero que te metas en esto.-habló Sasuke molesto antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-how... Soy un cacahuete si, eres un cacahuete si...-cantaba un lindo kitsune mientras hacia su maleta.

-¿Que, tienes tres años?- pregunto el azabache divertido.

-KYYYYAAA!- grito Naruto dando un gran salto a la cama.- no me asustes así Teme.

\- por favor, tu te asustas con todo.- dijo el azabache con sonrisa burlona. -¿Que estas haciendo?

-empacando...-contesto el rubio nervioso.

-¿Te irás?- pregunto el azabache sin poder ocultar algo de desilusión.

-¿Que? Claro que no-ttebayo.-Naruto se sonrojo un poco.- es solo que... No quiero dormir aquí.

-¿Porque no?

-no lo sé, es que era una persona muy importante para ti y...- contesto Naruto mirando el retrato en la pared.- no quiero invadir tu privacidad.

-descuida Dobe, confío en ti.-contesto el azabache.

-entonces...¿Me lo dirás algún día?

-jhm, tal vez lo haga.-contesto el azabache con una sonrisa prepotente pero llena de confianza.

-ah... Sasuke.- llamo el kitsune al notar que el mayor se retiraba

-¿Hum?- pregunto dándose la vuelta para poder verlo.

-TEME!- grito Naruto divertido.

-jhm...-bufo el azabache de la misma manera antes de atravesar una de las paredes.

-hum... Debo acostumbrarme a eso-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto para si mismo.

-no... No deberías.- hablo Shikamaru desde la puerta.

-¿Porque no-ttebayo?

-ahs... Es un fastidió tener que explicarlo de nuevo, yo no confío en ellos.

-estas exagerado, deberías respetar su privacidad.

-¿Porque debería?- pregunto Shikamaru seriamente.

-porque han sido muy buenos con nosotros.- explico Naruto con una sonrisa.

-pero..¿Porqué? ¿Porque nos dejaron quedarnos aquí? ¿Que nos están diciendo, que no? Si Juugo es humano ¿Cuantos años tiene? Y...¿Desde cuando esta aquí?

-¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas-ttebayo?- pregunto el kitsune divertido.

-Naruto créeme si algo he aprendido de Batman. Es que no debes confiar tan rápidamente sin tener todas las piezas, sabes que todo fue una mentira, acaso te creíste ese cuento del pobre fantasma enamorado?- dijo Shikamaru en tono burlón.

-¿De que hablas?...-pregunto Naruto algo dudoso.

-de esto, es obvio que es una mentirá.- explico Shikamaru mostrándole como mostrándole la habitación.- ahs en momentos como este me pregunto ¿Que haria Batman? Y sabes en que pienso

-no me importa...-comento Naruto seriamente- te importaría tengo que desempacar.

-pienso "YO SOY BATMAN" vamos Naruto ayúdame.-hablo Shikamaru tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Que?

-se mi Robin...- dijo mostrándole un antifaz.- vamos si trabajamos juntos seria mas fácil.

-estas loco-ttebayo.- se quejo Naruto zafándose del agarre.

-entiende que ese tipo no me da buena espina.- explicó Shikamaru.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?-

-am... Shikamaru ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto Yashamaru abriendo la puerta.

-si... Shikamaru estaba ayudándome a desempacar.-contesto Naruto rápidamente.- ¿Que ocurre?

-Deidara me pidió que te llamara.-contestó Yashamaru, dándole una señal al kitsune para que comenzara a seguirlo.

-para que nos quiere?- pregunto Naruto, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación ignorando que Shikamaru seguía dentro.

-no lo sé, dijo que era algo importante.

-esta bien...-contesto Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos, era verdad que sentía curiosidad por saber mas de Sasuke ¿Porque estaban ahí? No se suponía que debían ir al "mas allá" o como sea que se le llamará.

-Naruto aquí...-llamo Yashamaru entrando a una de las puertas del corredor.

Dentro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa de madera rodeada de unos sillones de tela que se veían realmente acolchonados, sentados en estos estaban Deidara y Gaara claramente esperándolos.

-bien la reunión de donceles da inicio.-hablo Deidara golpeando la mesa como un juez.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Nekosempai: Ok les gusto chicas...**

 **Pipa: Haiii, chicos gracias a ustedes tengo mucha nutella yeyyyy aunque es muy probable que engorde o muera por tanto dulce '-'... YOLO**

 **Nekosempai: Si y yo me quede sin nutella por darle de la mía T^T... La extraño... Ok chicas gracias por leer se les quiere, cuídense mucho y recuerden que nos estamos leyendo y para que me dejen reviews "review invoque no jutsu" JANE!**


	11. reunion de donceles

_***crick* *crick***_

 _ **como que el capitulo anterior estuvo un poco...mmm... no se... ¿falto de emocion**_ _ **?**_

 _ **taiyo-senpai:asi es pero descuida con los proximos estaran las cosas mas animadas**_

 ** _tenshi:por cierto a todos y todas que nos leen AVISO IMPORTANTE!_**

 ** _debido a que la historia va tener ciertos "contenidos" decidimos cambiarlo a rating M debido a taan taan taan!*musica de suspenso*_**

 ** _taiyo-senpai:LEMON!_**

 ** _senpai!yo les queria dar la noticia!_**

 ** _bueno no importa eso ya! ahora esperemos que disfruten_**

 ** _sin mas aqui esta el capitulo_**

 _ **CAPITULO 11:reunion de donceles**_

-bien la reunión de donceles da inicio.-hablo Deidara golpeando la mesa como un juez.

-¿Reunión de donceles?- pregunto Naruto divertido entrando a la sala.

-así es, ¿Se preguntaran porque los llame aquí no?- preguntó Deidara, ese rubio sabia llevar las cosas enserio cuando se lo proponía.

-la verdad... Si.-contesto Yashamaru.

-me dijiste que tendrías chocolates..-contestó Gaara seriamente.

-si... Bueno los llame aquí porque- .

-¿No hay chocolates?- pregunto Gaara interrumpiendo al mayor.

-am no... Bien como les iba diciendo.-contesto Deidara.

-yo me largo...-dijo Gaara antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-NO ESPERA!- grito Deidara al pelirrojo. -te daré tus chocolates solo siéntate.

-bien..-dijo Gaara antes de sentarse.-continua.

-bien...como les iba diciendo.-hablo Deidara, antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.- OH! ¿AHORA QUE?

-hm... Hola Lee.-saludo Naruto, pues el se había levantado para abrir la puerta.

-hola, ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto mirando adentro de la habitación.

-reunión de donceles..-contesto Yashamaru.

-"reunión de donceles" ¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto el chico con el pulgar en alto.

-No...-contesto Deidara fríamente.

-¿Porque?.- T^T

-porque no eres un doncel...-explico Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara del chico y volver a tomar asiento.

Y seguir con la dichosa reunión sin saber que un azabache los observaba divertido desde una de las paredes.

-ahora si mi pelirrojo.- reía Sai detrás de la pared.- voy a asustarte.

-como les decía la razón de la junta es...- nuevamente trataba de explicar Deidara (senpai: Pausa dramática...)

...

…

...

...

-es...- repitió Deidara.- encontrar un enchufe para mi cámara!

Los tres chicos azotaron en el suelo al escuchar tal comentario.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas loco-ttebayo? -grito Naruto sacudiendo a Deidara por el cuello.

-es que lo necesito...- replicaba Deidara aun siendo sacudido.

-no tienes remedio.- se quejo Yashamaru llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Entonces eso es un "si"? -pregunto Deidara con algo de ilusión.

-CLARO QUE NO-TTEBAYO! - se quejo Naruto soltando finalmente el cuello del mayor.

-¿Un "tal vez"? -pregunto nuevamente haciéndose bolita en el sillón.

-hay... Te voy a...- gruño Naruto, amenazando con golpear al mayor.

-si lo hago... ¿Me darás chocolate? -pregunto Gaara desde su asiento como si nada, el era el único que no se había quejado.

-si! Lo haré.- respondió el mayor rápidamente.

-bien...-dijo Gaara tranquilamente antes de ponerse de pie, hasta que...

-BUAAAWAAARG! - grito Sai saltando frente al pelirrojo con la esperanza de asustarlo.

-KYYYAAAA! -gritaron los donceles corriendo hacia un rincón, todos menos Gaara que seguía mirando fijamente al azabache frente a él.

-hum...¿ ya terminaste? - pregunto Gaara dando un enorme suspiro de fastidio.

-am yo... Si ya termine.- contestó Sai notoriamente deprimido dejando pasar al pelirrojo.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? -grito Deidara desde el rincón, con Naruto y Yashamaru temblando tras él.

-yo solo quería asustarlo.- contestó Sai, viendo como el pelirrojo salia de la habitación.- pero parece que no funcionó.

-¿De que hablas? Casi me hago pipi del miedo.-se quejó Yashamaru saliendo del rincón.

-que amable de su parte.- dijo Sai un poco mas animado.

-no fue un cumplido...- dijo Naruto acercándose agresivamente al azabache con el puño en alto.

\- ¿Que pasó? - grito Sasori entrando por una de las paredes junto con Itachi.

\- FUE SU CULPA-TTEBAYO!- grito Naruto cual niño chismoso apuntando hacia el azabache.

\- ¿Sai?- hablo Itachi cruzándose de brazos, ya parecía su mamá.

-NARUTO!- grito Sasuke entrando por la puerta.- ¿Que pasó?

-jejejeje... Ups.- río Sai nervioso,encogiéndose se hombros, lo que hizo que Sasuke le lanzara una mirada fulminante, sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado, de seguro Sai había tenido la culpa.

-no me obligues a aspirarte de nuevo compadre!- grito Itachi amenazante.

-NO POR FAVOR!- grito Sai en sollozos.- no volverá a pasar.

-¿Aspirar? -pregunto Yashamaru confundido.

-¿Compadre?- pregunto Deidara, pero mas que confundido parecía divertido por la frase del mayor.

-idiota...- hablo Sasuke, dándole un golpe a Sai quien callo al suelo.

\- y a todo esto ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Yashamaru, mirando a los azabaches.

-un "gracias" por intentar salvar tu vida seria bueno ¿No crees? -respondió Sasori con una sonrisa acercándose al doncel.

-¿Por que siguen pegándome? -se quejó Sai, cada vez que decía ese "Ups" era como decir "oigan hice una idiotez VENGAN A GOLPEARME!"

\- ¿Que hacen aquí adentro? El jardín esta fresco después de la lluvia.-comento Itachi

\- ¿El jardín? - pregunto Yashamaru curioso.

-si, ¿Quieren conocerlo?- pregunto Sasori animado.

-si! Podemos hacer un picnic-ttebayo.- respondió Naruto emocionado

-que gran idea.- hablo Deidara, igual de animado.

-disculpe señor.- hablo Temari desde la puerta.- la comida estará lista pronto.

-ah Temari, podrías decirle a Suigetsu que lleve la comida al jardín, por favor.- pidió Sasori amablemente.

\- ¿Al jardín? -pregunto la chica confundida.

-si, también quisiera que lo acomodaras, como día de campo... Comeremos afuera.- dijo Sasori haciendo que los chicos dieran un brinco de alegría.

-si... Señor.-contestó la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

-SI! vamos a decirle a Gaara! -grito Deidara, antes de salir de la habitación con Yashamaru y Naruto tras él.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Sasuke al momento en que el kitsune paso frente a él.

-claro teme.-contesto con una sonrisa antes de seguir a Yashamaru.

-vaya... vaya... vaya galán.- se burló Itachi caminado hacia el menor.

-jhm, cállate.- contesto Sasuke ocultando un pequeño rubor que comenzaba a pintar sus mejillas.

-ya Itachi.- pidió Sasori, para luego mirar a Sai que aun estaba en el suelo.- y tu... Deja de portarte como un niño.

-solo quería asustarlo...-se quejo Sai poniéndose de pie.

-será divertido.-contestó Gaara haciendo que los donceles dieran un saltito de felicidad, esos chicos lo habían buscado para contarle sobre la comida en el jardín y se veían tan emocionados que el pelirrojo no tubo otra opción mas que aceptar.

-bien, solo voy a cambiarme-ttebayo.-dijo Naruto antes de correr alegremente a la habitación.

-esta bien, te esperamos afuera!- grito Deidara antes de perder de vista al kitsune.

llegando frente a la puerta de la habitación, calmo el paso al momento de entrar, no quería romper nada que fuera de valor, y no solo porque pasaría el resto de su vida pagándolo, si no que tambien podía significar algo para el azabache.

Se sentó en la cama junto a su maleta, gracias a la "reunión de donceles" no había tenido tiempo de desempacar.

-auchs!- se quejó, pues al momento de meter la mano en la maleta para sacar una playera, termino cortándose con un ¿Papel? No recordaba haber metido libretas o un libro, saco el papel de la maleta y curiosamente estaba doblado, claramente era una nota pero ¿De quien?, comenzó a desdoblarla rápidamente.

 _"Naruto ve a la media noche al árbol de sakura en la entrada de la casa, tenemos que hablar"_

 _"Shikamaru"_

Suspiro con fastidio arrugando la nota entre sus manos para arrogarla a cualquier parte del cuarto, prefirió olvidar el tema pues no quería amagarse el resto del día.

Con eso en mente se cambio rápidamente con una camisa manga corta color negro algo floja pero que resaltaba su figura y cadera de doncel, con unos short de mezclilla que llegaban a la mitad de las rodillas.

Salio felizmente del cuarto asta las escaleras que bajo rápidamente asta llegar a la entrada del jardín.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Nekosempai: ¿Que les parece? Perdonen si esta pequeño se los recompensare mañana se los prometo**_

 _ **Pipa: Ahhhh a Gaara le gusta el chocolate w**_

 _ **Nekosempai: Si, no te desmalles por favor.**_

 _ **Pipa: Aah "le empiezan a salir corazoncitos en forma de burbujas" (como fuko de clannad cada ves que tiene una estrella)**_

 _ **Nekosempai: 7-7 enserio?... Bueno chic s eso es todo por hoy, nuevamente gracias por sus reviews los voy a esperar con todo gusto, cuídense mucho y recuerden que... Nos estamos leyendo ok chao!**_


	12. pastel flores y ¿un pozo?

CAPITULO 12

-Naruto! -llamo Deidara al ver al pequeño kitsune parado en la entrada del jardín.

El pequeño saludo con la mano antes de caminar hacia el mayor con algo de cuidado pues el jardín estaba lleno de charcos, de lodo echó por la lluvia de hace una horas, por suerte parecía que Deidara y los demás habían encontrado una zona seca.

-eh! Naruto ¿Donde estabas? -pregunto Itachi recostado cómodamente en el pasto boca arriba, usando sus brazos como almohada.

-estaba cambiándome.- contesto el kitsune alegre.

-ten, come un poco de pastel.- dijo Deidara ofreciéndole un pedazo.

-se ve muy bien, gracias-ttebayo.- contesto Naruto mirando a Temari, sabia que la chica lo había cocinado todo.

-no es nada, ustedes me dieron una razón para volver a entrar en la cocina.- dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos rubios.

-sip... Gracias a ustedes esta casa al fin tiene vida, literalmente.- agrego Itachi.

-pues, gracias-ttebayo ¿Donde están los demás? - pregunto naruto.

-Yashamaru se fue por algunas flores para decorar y le pidió a Gaara que fuera por agua, hay un pozo al otro lado del jardín. -contesto Deidara señalando las direcciones por donde se habían ido los chicos.

-en algún lado con Tenten, parece que se llevan muy bien.- esta vez contestó Itachi.

-Oh! Muy bien-ttebayo.- dijo el kitsune antes de enfocarse en su pastel.

\- y que, ¿No vas a preguntar por mi dobe?- pregunto el azabache parándose tras el rubio.

-TEME! -contesto el kitsune feliz, ahora mirando hacia arriba para poder ver al azabache.

-SASUKE! ven, acuéstate un rato.- dijo Itachi señalando un lugar al lado de él.

\- ¿Y parecer un cadáver medio enterrado? No gracias.- contestó el azabache burlón, sentándose al lado del kitsune.

-ohe... No parezco un cadáver medio ente... Oh! Tiene razón.-contesto Itachi al notar que su cadera estaba bajo tierra, tal vez se estaba relajando de la y su cuerpo comenzaba a hundirse.- ¿Porque no me lo dijeron?

-es que te veías tan cómodo...- contesto Deidara cubriendo el rubor en sus mejillas con sus manos.

-jum... Hace mas de 80 años que no me sentía así.- comento Itachi perezosamente, mientras se estiraba un poco.

-y ¿Ustedes no comen nada?- pregunto el kitsune con pastel en su boca, escupiendo algunas migajas.

-lo hacemos muy pocas veces.-contesto Temari divertida por el kitsune.

-¿Cuantas? -pregunto Deidara.

\- 2 veces por semana, si es que queremos.-contestó Itachi.

-oh! Entonces si puedes comer teme.- dijo Naruto acercando un poco de pastel a la boca del azabache.

-no me gusta lo dulce dobe.- contesto Sasuke deteniendo la mano del rubio.

-¿Porque no-ttebayo?

-ahora eres un fantasma Sasuke, que no te de pena tu figura.- comento Itachi burlesco lo que provocó que el azabache le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-vamos Sasuke teme no esta tan dulce ¿Verdad?.- pregunto Naruto mirando a Temari quien asintió en señal de afirmación.

-si.. Sasuke come.- reía Itachi, burlón.

-solo un poquito...-pido Naruto acercando nuevamente la cuchara a la boca del azabache.- anda teme di "AH"

-jhm...-bufo el azabache haciendo un puchero, ¿Que creía ese dobe? ¿Que tenia dos años? Mas a fuerzas que por voluntad abrió la boca para comer el pastel que el kitsune le ofrecía.

-¿Y te gusto?- pregunto el kitsune alegre.

-no esta mal...-contesto el azabache al momento que un rubor pintaba sus mejillas.

-Jajaja ¿Sabe bien Sasuke? -pregunto Itachi tratando de resistir la risa.

-oh! ¿Quieres probar? -pregunto Deidara, inocentemente acercando un poco de pastel al mayor.

\- ¿Que? Yo...

-ya eres un fantasma, que no te preocupe tu figura.- dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono de burla que había usado el mayor.

-anda Itachi di "AH".- repitió Deidara haciendo circulitos con la cuchara.

-ah! -dijo Itachi cual niño regañado, recibiendo el pastel.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Temari divertida.

-yo... Yo... QUIERO MÁS.- pidió Itachi acercándose mas al rubio mayor.

-oh bien, abre.- dijo Deidara antes de tomar mas pastel.

-¿Tu no quieres mas teme?- pregunto Naruto acercando nuevamente la cuchara.

-jhm... Dobe.

-demonios, creí que tendrían mas flores.- se quejaba Yashamaru un poco estresado, el doncel ya llevaba un buen rato buscando, y solo encontraba flores de sakura u crisantemos.

-¿Buscas alguna en especial? -pregunto Sasori tras el chico asustándole un poco.

-yo tenia la esperanza que encontrar alguna camelia.- contestó el doncel algo deprimido.

-que lastima...

-descuida no es tu culpa, ni siquiera tengo un florero para ponerlas.- contesto Yashamaru tratando de no preocupar al mayor.

-no me dejaste terminar.- dijo alegre Sasori a lo que el menor lo miro confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-que... Es una lastima que no buscaste, en el otro lado de jardín.- contestó alegremente sacando un ramo de camelias rosas detrás de él.

-SUGOI!... pero ¿Como lo supiste?- preguntó Yashamaru sorprendido al momento en que recibía el ramo gustoso.

-intuición...-contesto el pelirrojo presumidamente.

-¿Crees que me voy a creer algo así? -pregunto Yashamaru divertido.

-me lo dijo Gaara.-contesto el pelirrojo derrotado con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.- esperemos que el florero no se rompa de nuevo.

-haii.- contesto alegre el menor antes de pararse de pinturas, para dar un tierno beso en las mejillas sonrojadas del pelirrojo.-¿ nos vamos?

Sasori se quedo quieto ante ese pequeño beso, había sido todo para él, el color rojo subió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza como una olla de vapor lo que ocasiono una ligera risita en el menor.

-ah... Si vámonos.- contesto rápidamente saliendo de su pequeño shock y comenzando a caminar.

Gaara finalmente había encontrado en bendito pozo, y no es que este estuviera muy lejos, si no que el pelirrojo era malo con las indicaciones y había dado varias vueltas en círculos hasta encontrarlo.

-me pregunto ¿Que tan profundo será? -dijo para si, mientras miraba al fondo de este, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

Tomo un pequeño balde, amarrado a una cuerda para lanzarlo dentro del pozo.

Luego de escuchar como este golpeaba con el agua, comenzó a jalar una palanca giratoria para subir em balde, debe de haber jugado mucha agua pues el balde era pesado.(Sempai: O eso creía XP)

Apretando sus ojos por lo pesado, dio su ultimas fuerzas para subir el balde pues le quedaba poco para sacarlo completamente. Hasta que escucho un extraño gemido de dolor, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Sai "medio muerto" metido en el balde.

El azabache había tenido una idea, entrar en el poso y luego salir de el fingiéndose "medio ahogado" para asustar al pelirrojo.

Por otro lado Gaara sonrió maléficamente, lo que no le dio buena espina al azabache que seguía fingiendo.

El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos para luego soltar, la palanca con la que sostenía el balde y al azabache, haciendo que ambos cayeran nuevamente al interior del pozo.

-WAHH!- se escuchaba como el grito de Sai se hacia cada vez mas pequeño señal de que el azabache seguía cayendo.

El pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar como Sai azotaba contra el agua, luego se dio media vuelta para regresar tranquilamente por donde vino.

-HAAA! ¿pero que me pasa? Si yo puedo volar soy imbecil!- grito Sai colérico en el fondo del pozo, sin saber que el pelirrojo todavía podía escucharlo y ahora este se moría de risa, cubriéndose su boca con sus manos, no quería que el azabache lo escuchara burlarse.

-426...427...428.- contaba Rock Lee, al momento de hacer lagartijas.

-sugoi...¿Cada cuando haces esto?- preguntaba Tenten viendo atenta al chico.

-todos los dias, 430...- contesto Lee

-todos los días! ¿Porque?

-es una... Meta para mí, todos los dias al salir el sol, me marco un reto físico... Si no puedo cumplirlo, me marcare uno aun mas difícil.- explicó Lee aun haciendo las lagartijas.

-oh! Tus amigos deben estar muy orgullosos.

-en realidad... Ellos creen que es una perdía de tiempo.

-pues, yo pienso que es genial.-comento Tenten, en cuclillas.

-lo...¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó Lee, deteniéndose un segundo para ver a la chica.

-haii.- contesto esta al mismo tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza.

Cascadas de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Lee, mientras hacia boquita de gatito en chibi.

-es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho en mi corta juventud.- TwT

\- ¿Cuantas lagartijas te faltan?.-pregunto Tenten con un pequeño sonrojó.

-oh! Tengo que hacer 500 y...

-¿Y?- pregunto Tenten preocupada por la cara de terro que había echo el chico.

-KYYAAA LO OLVID…!- contestó Lee histérico lanzándose al pasto.

-¿Que?

-1...2...3.-comenzó a contar iniciando de nuevo con las lagartijas.

-¿Las harás de nuevo?- pregunto Tenten con algo de fastidió.

-no tengo otra opción.-contesto energético.- 6...7...8

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Nekosempai: Que les pareció chic s como les dije rebasamos los 100 reviews y para festejas nuestras invitadas especiales... Las chica que mandaron el review numero 101 Krory y Kiroz bienvenidas chicas!**_

 _ **Krory: Hola! Es un placer estar aquí!**_

 _ **Kiroz: Hola! Sempai! Hola pipa, hola mamá, hola pedro, hola pandi-chan hola anika, hola...**_

 _ **Krory: YA CÁLLATE! *la golpea en la cabeza 7.7**_

 _ **Nekosempai: Am... Ok ¿Donde esta pipa?**_

 _ **Pipa: *bajando del cielo vestida de ángel con una canasta llena de flores***_

 _ **nekosempai: ¿Que estas haciendo?**_

 _ **Pipa: Vengo a celebrar el momento *lanzando pétalos como bop esponja***_

 _ **Nekosempai: Bien chicas... QUIEN QUIERE PEGARLE A LA PIÑATA! *saca un bate con clabos***_

 _ **Krory/Kiroz: YOOOOO! *se lanzan a golpear a pipa con los ojos vendados***_

 _ **Varios golpes después~...**_

 _ **Pipa: Hola chicas ¿Que están haciendo? * llega pipa comiendo una nieve/HELADO**_

 _ **Kiroz: Alto... Si tu estas hay entonces ¿Quien?**_

 _ **Krory: SEMPAI! *grita al ver a Sempai colgada del techo, con marcas de golpes.**_

 _ **Pipa: Esa era su piñata? Ni tiene nutella... Ok chicos ese fue el cap de hoy gracias por leer, nos despedimos en lo que bajamos a Sempai se hay, cuídense mucho, gracias por tantos reviews. Esperamos muchos más cuídense y recuerden que...**_

 _ **Krory/kiroz: NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**_

 _ **NOTAS FINALES 2:**_

 _ **TENSHI:hola gente hermosa y sensual! veran alguien nos dijo algunas cosas que deberiamos mejorar y decidimos (en otro momento) resubir los capitulos de "la mansion" para evitar problemas y que nos borren el fic,eso creo que incluye las notas de autor,pero ustedes deciden si nos quieren seguir leyendo merodeando por aqui o no**_

 _ **tambien queriamos decir que vamos a tratar de actualizar cuando podamos pero parece que los jueves estan mas seguros debiso a que cuando volvamos a la escuela actualizaremos los jueves muchas gracias**_

 _ **taiyo-senpai:tambien queriamos decir que mas adelante(suponemos unos tres capitulos mas o menos )va a ver lemon y por eso pusimos rating M nos leemos despues**_


	13. en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

**_CAPITULO 13:en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_**

-Oh! Que lindas flores.- dijo Deidara, viendo el ramo que Yashamaru cargaba junto con Sasori.

-fue idea de Sasori.- contestó Yashamaru, provocando en el mayor otro sonrojo.

-no sabia que cortabas flores.- comento Sasuke algo burlesco.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.- contesto Sasori presumidamente.

-solo falta que Gaara traiga el agua.- dijo Deidara colocando el florero en medio de la comida.

-¿No ha regresado? - pregunto Sasori.

-apuesto a que no ha de tardar.-dijo Itachi aun recostado.

-no, miren.- dijo Naruto señalando a lo lejos al pelirrojo que sr acercaba.

-oye, ¿Y el agua? -pregunto Yashamaru al notar que el pelirrojo venia con las manos vacías.

-estaba sucia...-contestó Gaara un poco ¿Divertido?

-Gaara, ¿Estas bien? Te vez un algo...- pregunto Naruto aterrado pues el pelirrojo estaba ¿Sonriendo? Eso no era normal. Gaara estaba sonriendo... EL JAMAS SONRÍE!

-feliz.- dijo Yashamaru completando la frase del kitsune.

-Gaara... Estas sonrojado.- hablo Deidara, señalando las mejillas del pelirrojo que efectivamente tenían un color rojo.

-estoy bien.- se apresuró a contestar escondiendo en rubor se sus mejillas.

-oye, ¿Donde esta Sai? -pregunto Itachi, cambiando un poco el tema.

-me dijo que iba a ayudar a Gaara con el agua...-contestó Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo.

-jhm, ya saben lo que dicen; "el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo"-contesto Gaara nuevamente divertido.

Los azabaches se lanzaron miradas sospechosas, ese Sai era tan idiota que seguramente se había metido en un problema, pero mejor prefirieron ignorarlo, después de todo ya estaba muerto ¿Que era lo pero que le podía pasar?

-Eso soy para ti! ¿Un muerto en un pozo? ¿SOLO ESO?!.-pregunto Sai colérico saliendo detrás del pelirrojo todo empapado.

-¿Me trajiste atún?- pregunto Gaara seriamente mirando al azabache, aunque por dentro se estaba ahogando de la risa.

-hay... Eres un...-Sai había levantado sus brazos para alcanzar el cuello del pelirrojo con claras intenciones de ahorcarlo.

-Sai ¿Donde estas el agua? -pregunto Sasori distrayendo al chico de sus intenciones homicidas.

-am, yo no la traje.- contesto el menor algo nervioso.

-assh. Yo me encargó.- dijo Itachi antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Vas a ir al pozo?- pregunto Deidara viendo como el azabache tomaba la jarra vacía.

-nop -contesto alegra antes de caminar hacia Sai quien lo miraba confundido.

Miro atento al pequeño y puso la jarra en el suelo, se rejunto las mangas de la camisa y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Sai del cuello antes de que este pudiera siquiera correr, lo levanto del suelo aprovechando la diferencia de estatura, y veía como este se sostenía de su brazo tratando de que lo soltara.

-Sasuke, que demo...-se quejo Naruto algo asustado.

-descuida, esta bien.-contestó el azabache, calmando un poco al kitsune.

-ita... Itachi.- se quejo Sai con clara falta de aire.

-jhm...- el mayor sonrió divertido antes de tomar a Sai de brazos y piernas y colocarlo de forma horizontal.

-ya deja de jugar.-pidió Sasuke divertido, pues los donceles tenían un gesto de preocupa lo y duda, todos menos Gaara.

-hum, de acuerdo.- contesto Itachi antes de tomar a Sai cual trapo mojado para luego exprimirlo y sacar un poco de agua haciendo que esta cayera en la jarra.- BUALA! -dijo triunfante mostrando la jarra medio llena

-Oh! Que bien.-dijo Yashamaru recibiendo el agua, para ponerle un poco al las flores.

-no sabia que podían hacer eso-ttebayo.-dijo Naruto impresionado por el espectáculo que acababa de ver.

-yo... Tampoco- contestó Sai agonizante de dolor en el suelo.

-jhm, no fue tan mala idea meterte al pozo.- dijo Gaara divertido, molestando al azabache.

-KYYYYAAA ME TIENES HARTO CERECITA! -grito Sai colérico poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¿Cerecita? -pregunto Deidara divertido.

Gaara por otra parte miraba confundido al azabache quien ahora caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser un cuchillo cerca de un charco de lodo.

\- Sai ¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Sasuke con un tono de fastidio.

-algo que debí haber echó hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Sai con un tono molesto al momento de llegar donde el cuchillo y agacharse.

-NOOO! -gritaron Sasori y los azabaches al mismo tiempo.

-GAARA! -grito Sai dramáticamente antes de tomar un poco de ¿Lodo? Y lanzarlo con dirección al pelirrojo.

-cuidado!- grito Naruto esquivando la bola de lodo que por mala puntería del azabache termino dándole a Sasori.

-Ups...-dijo Sai sudando frío al notar a quien le había dado.

am... Sasori.- dijo Yashamaru al ver como el pelirrojo se limpiaba la cara molesto y regresaba la bola con dirección a Sai.

La cual este logro esquivar fácilmente y volviendo a tomar un poco de lodo lanzo la bola ahora dirigida a Sasori.

-AAAH! - grito el pelirrojo agachándose para evitar el ataque y provocando que le cayera a Yashamaru que estaba detrás de él.

-demonios, ¿Porque siempre fallo? -grito Sai nervioso.

-ya... Yashamaru? -pregunto el pelirrojo al notar como el menor se preparaba para atacarlo de igual manera.-KYYYAA!

Por accidente Yashamaru falló y su bola termino dándole a Itachi en la cara.

-KYYAAA MIS OJOS!- se quejo Itachi, notando como Deidara ocultaba una pequeña risita burlona.- Ah si...

Itachi tomo un poco de loso de su ropa y lo embarro en la cara del rubio, mientras lo regaba con su mano por toda la cara.

-AAAAAHH! -grito Deidara, antes de lanzarse sobre el azabache y empezar a rodar en el suelo ensuciándose mas.

Por otra parte Sai se preparaba para atacar nuevamente a Gaara, ese pelirrojo se había enfocado en su pastel como si no estuviera pasando nada. Se coloco en posición de futbol americano listo para traquear al pelirrojo.

-31...32 HOP.- dijo para si mismo antes de lanzarse contra el pelirrojo (Sempai: Ok no se como se diga en el futbol americano antes de una estrategia solo lo pensé) sin pensarlo dos veces traqueó finalmente al pelirrojo y antes de que este pudiera siquiera notarlo lo arrastro asta otro charco donde ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear divertidos, pero sin darse cuenta salpicaron por accidente al kitsune quien estaba muy entretenido viendo como Deidara rodaba cual tronco andante de un lado para otro junto con Itachi.

-¿Tu también Dobe? -pregunto Sasuke viendo como el kitsune se preparaba para entrar a alguna de las peleas.

-Hace mucho que no juego sucio.-contesto este con una sonrisa zorruna, tronándose los puños antes de lanzarse a atacar a Yashamaru.

-Ahg... Naruto ya veras.-dijo Yashamaru retador, preparado para comenzar una guerra con el kitsune.

-DEIDARA!- grito Naruto antes de lanzar una bola de lodo muy grande que termino en la cara del rubio y del azabache.

-ahg...oye Itachi... ITACHI! -llamo Deidara pues gracias al ataque del rubio ambos chicos se había separado y ahora Itachi forcejeaba con su propio pie creyendo que era el rubio.

-hum...¿Como llegaste asta allá?.- pregunto Itachi algo confundido soltando finalmente su pie.

-eso no importa, te propongo una tregua.- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Tregua?

-si ya es hora de llevar esto a otro nivel.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona llena de maldad.

jhm, hecho.- contesto Itachi estrechando finalmente sus manos.

-TODOS CONTRA TODOS! -gritaron ambos chicos lanzando las bolas de lodo al azar iniciando una guerra campal.

Los chicos corrían, tacaban y esquivaban lodo de todas partes, ya no les interesaba saber si le daban a su objetivo o quien los atacaba, solo seguían embarrándose entre risas y uno que otro quejido por golpes en zonas bajas (Sai ) hasta que a lo lejos...

-OH! TODOS ESTÁN EXPRESANDO SU AMOR Y CARIÑO CON LODO Y PELEAS! ¿PORQUE NADIE ME INVITÓ? -gritaba Rock Lee corriendo salvajemente asta los chicos jalando a la pobre de Tenten. Provocando que los chico se posicionaran en defensa como un ejército listos para atacar a Lee.

-caballeros... Apunten!.- hablaba Yashamaru con una ramita en mano tipo espada, mientras Itachi, Sai , Sasori y Naruto, "cargaban municiones" listos para disparar.- FUEGO!

al instante, los chicos comenzaron a disparar puños de lodo cual cañones de fuego hacia el pobre de Lee, quien con mucha dificultado podía esquivarlos.

-esto es arte hhm- dijo Deidara admirando el "bello paisaje" de Lee esquivando graciosamente todos los golpes, asta parecía que el chico bailaba.

-¿YA SIENTES EL AMOR LEE?- grito Gaara divertido, hasta que vieron como Lee tomaba finalmente una bola que le había lanzado.

-mi turno...-dijo Lee con toda la intención de regresar cada uno de los ataques que le habían dado.

-oh no, CÚBRANSE-TTEBAYO!- grito Naruto lanzándose pecho tierra.

Lee seguía atacando sin piedad, pero en medio de su emocionada juventud uno de sus ataques termino dándole a Sasuke en la cara.

-Ups...-hablo Sai con temor viendo al azabache, conociendo el genio de este, Lee había firmando su sentencia de muerte.

-ya llego por quien lloraban.- hablo Itachi divertido viendo el aura negra que brotaba de su hermano, conociéndolo este seria un gran espectáculo.

Los chicos miran aterrados como Sasuke se llevaba la mano lentamente a la cara, para limpiar el lodo que cubría desde sus ojos asta la punta del labio inferior, mientras su aura negra crecía más y más.

-AAJAJAJAJAJA MÍRATE SASUKE-TEME-TTEBAYO! -grito Naruto muerto de la risa, mientras con una mano se daba pequeños golpes en la frente y con la otra se cubría el estómago.

-jhm...- bufo el azabache serio, antes de formar una gran bola en sus manos para lanzarla a la cara del kitsune y callarlo al momento en que esta le pegó.

-TEME! -grito Naruto divertido limpiándose la cara.

Sasuke río ligeramente antes de levantarse para empezar a forcejear con el pequeño kitsune

-no, no lo harás Dobe.- dijo Sasuke sobre el kitsune evitando que este lograra golpearlo.

-POR LA JUVENTUD!- grito Lee con los brazos en alto, antes de recibir una bola de lodo directamente en la cara que lo dejo noqueado.

-BUEN TIRO TEME!- grito Naruto, haciendo que todos miraran impresionados al azabache, nunca pensaron que el azabache se animaría a golpearlo.

-dame otra Dobe.-pidió Sasuke al kitsune, pues el rubio hacia las "municiones" y el azabache las disparaba aprovechando su buena puntería.

-Sasuke no crees que te excediste un poco.- dijo Sai algo nervioso no quería provocar al azabache.

-cállate.- dijo Sasuke antes de atacar al azabache menor de igual manera.

-ya veras hermanito!- reto Itachi comenzando una guerra con el azabache.

Y así continuaron el resto de la tarde, recibiendo y dando golpes, esta vez junto con Sasuke participando

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Nekosempai: Hola... Chic s espero que les haya gustado *esta enyesada de pies a cabeza* la comida de hospital es horrible chic s no me dejan comer chocolate T^T**_

 _ **pipa: Hola Sempai, traje tus radiografías * entra a la habitación* el doctor dice que es posible que tengas algunos clavos en el abdomen y espalda baja.**_

 _ **Nekosempai: Estoy segura que siguen hay... Lo sé, trajiste la mercancía.**_

 _ **Pipa: Si 7w7 *saca un manga yaoi con un frasco de nutella***_

 _ **Nekosempai: Excelente, bien chica/os eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, mándenme sus reviews ya saben que los contestare con todo gusto... Cuídense mucho, y siempre recuerden que nos estamos leyendo**_


	14. La maldad de la cerecita

_**hola gente hermosa y sensual,se que nos van a querer matar pero si quieren saber a notas finales!**_

 _ **Sin mas aquí esta el capitulo numero 14!**_

 _ **los personajes no nos pertenecen sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san, al igual que la historia,que es de nekosenpai, si asi fuera habria mas yaoi en la serie!**_

 _ **CAPITULO 14: la maldad de la cerecita**_

–Naruto. – llamó Sasuke entrando a la habitación del kitsune, pero al parecer este no estaba en ella. – hum...

El azabache entró tranquilamente a la habitación, ni siquiera le importaba si hacia un ruido o no al pasar.

Al instante pudo distinguir un delicado olor a vainilla, que porque negarlo en verdad era muy agradable, el cual provenía de la cama.

De seguro el kitsune la había impregnado de ese aroma cuando durmió en ella. Sin poderlo evitarlo se acercó a la cama para degustar mejor ese aroma tan embriagante, quería llenar sus pulmones de tal fragancia que en verdad le fascinaba hasta que por accidente en su camino hasta la cama, piso lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel arrugado.

Sin poder resistir la tentación y su curiosidad, levanto el papel para comenzar a leerlo.

 _"Naruto ve hoy a la media noche al árbol de sakuras que esta en la entrada..."_

–tks... –con rabia arrugó nuevamente el papel para arrojarlo por la ventana. – no te lo permitiré. –susurró para si mismo, pero ¿que era lo que sentía? ¿Celos? Tal vez un poco pero de algo estaba seguro, no lo perdería... No lo perdería de nuevo.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto desde la puerta del baño al parecer el pequeño se estaba bañando. –¿Que haces?

–perdona, yo... –Sasuke se puso muy nervioso, no sabia que sus mejillas podían llegar a pintarse tan rápido, pues cuando miro a nuestro lindo kitsune este llevaba una pequeña toalla en la cintura y otra en su cuello con la que se secaba el cabello. Claro que nuestro azabache sabia lo atractivo que era el kitsune, pero ahora creía que era el ser mas hermoso, adorable y violable Que había vis... ¡¿pero que demonios estaba pensando?! en verdad se sentía como un pervertido, no solo eso... Se sentía como el ser mas cruel de la tierra ¿Como se le ocurría?

–descuida... –hablo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y un poco sensual, que casi podía jurar que lo hacia a propósito, para después caminar tranquilamente por toda la habitación haciendo que su cadera se moviera suavemente a cada paso que daba. Sasuke estaba perdido si esto continuaba. –¿Que ocurre?

–bueno, primero... ¿Po-podrías ponerte algo de ropa? –preguntó de lo mas nervioso, tuvo que dejar de admirar la perfecta silueta del kitsune si es que no quería perder el control.

–hum... ¿Porque? ¿Te incomodo? –preguntó el kitsune divertido acercándose peligrosa y muy sensualmente al azabache.

–Si... bueno no, es decir... –ahora si, el azabache no tenia ninguna duda, ese dobe lo estaba provocando a propósito.

–¿No... te incómodo? –pregunto en un tono aun mas sensual.

–No... si, a-algo así. –Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, tanto de su entrepierna como de su voz que comenzaba a cortarse. No, asi no se suponía que debían ser las cosas. Sasuke debía llevar el mando, pero al parecer el rubio le estaba ganando fácilmente.

Retrocedió unos pasos antes de chocar con unos cajones tras él, siendo un fantasma podía atravesarlos fácilmente si quería pero necesitaba estar relajado para eso y en ese momento estaba mas tenso que nunca y todo por culpa de ese maldito dobe.

–bueno, entonces haré que te sientas "cómodo" –susurró Naruto al momento de acercase al oído del azabache, lo que le provocó un escalofrío lleno de placer al mayor.

–Na... Naruto... –susurró el azabache al sentir como el rubio pegaba cuerpo con cuerpo, no sabia que en su "estado fantasmal" podía sentir calor de esa manera.

Naruto al escuchar su nombre, salir de los perfectos labios del azabache, lo tomo como una aprobación. Recargó una de sus manos en el mueble tras el azabache para apresarlo aun mas y con la otra se abrazo al cuello del mayor, casi tenia que pararse de puntillas para no terminar jalando al azabache.

Sasuke por otra parte, había levantado sus manos para que rodearan ligeramente la cintura del kitsune, solo daba un ligero rose con la yema y palma de sus dedos.

–Sasuke... –susurró nuevamente el kitsune sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía ante tal acción lo que por alguna razón lo hizo sentir feliz. –¡era una broma Sasuke-teme!

Naruto se separo rápidamente de azabache, con una gran sonrisa burlona en su cara.

–¿que? ¿Porque lo hiciste dobe? –el mundo de Sasuke se derrumbó los pedacitos cayeron al suelo y fueron pisados por el kitsune. ¿Como que era una broma? ¿Que ese dobe no sabia que estaba despertando ciertas necesidades masculinas? Al parecer no.

–yo quería la camisa –contesto el kitsune, mostrando una camisa color verde de manga corta en su mano izquierda, el rubio la había tomado cuando arrinconó al azabache contra el mueble.

–¿No pudiste decírmelo y ya? –se quejo Sasuke mas que molesto, lo había engañado de la forma mas cruel que podía imaginar y el como todo una colegiala enamorada cayó en la trampa. Un buen golpe para su orgullo Uchiha.

–quería jugarte una broma... –rió Naruto divertido, antes de darse media vuelta para ponerse finalmente la camiseta. Pero al momento de comenzar a ponérsela, escuchó como el azabache azotaba contra el suelo ya inconsciente.

–Naruto, ¿Que ocurre? Sasuke subió a- .–Deidara había llegado a la habitación para llamar al kitsune y ahora miraba al azabache en el suelo con el kitsune junto a él.

–Sasuke se desmayó. –explico el kitsune mirando de reojo a Sasuke quien seguia inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Que demonios hiciste Naruto?- Deidara entro a la habitación para quedar se rodillas mirando al azabache.

-Nada-ttebayo.-contesto el kitsune completamente nervioso.-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-solo hay una cosa que hacer en una situación asi...

* * *

–¿estará muerto?. –pregunto Sai viendo fijamente la cara del azabache.

¿Se preguntaran que estaba haciendo ahí? Fácil... Deidara le había pedido ayuda a Sasori y a los azabaches y estos pusieron a Sasuke en una cama y ahora lo rodeaban como en una sala de operaciones.

–En teoría estamos muertos... –contesto Sasori molesto, ¿Cuantas veces tenía que repetirle a Sai la misma cosa.

–oigan chicos... ¿Lo rasuramos? – pregunto Itachi cual niño travieso, tomando unas tijeras.

–No... –lo regaño Sasori.

–Tiene sangre en la nariz. –comento Sai.

–Significa que algo no anda bien. – contestó Itachi.

–pues límpiasela... Has lo que te digo. – ordeno Sasori al menor.

–Enseguida. –contestó Sai llevando un trapo a la cara del azabache.

–Es una hemorragia nasal. – dijo rápidamente Itachi.

–¿Y eso?

–Que si fue un "problema" ¿Donde crees que está? – dijo Itachi haciendo que Sai alejara rápidamente la mano.

–¡Pervertido! –grito Sai molesto.

–Oye tu revísalo. – ordeno Sasori empujando al menor.

–¿Porque tengo que revisarlo yo?

–Porque eres realmente estresante, porque eres un fantasma insignificante y ¡porque te aspirare si no lo haces!... –amenazó Itachi molesto, viendo al azabache menor.

–Am... ¿Algo mas? – pregunto Sai inocente.

–Hazlo ¡ya! –gritaron los mayores al mismo tiempo.

–Esta bien... esta bien... –Sai se acercó al azabache y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su pantalón para revisar su "problema" sin notar que el azabache comenzaba a despertar.

–¿Como se ve? –pregunto Itachi, pues el y Sasori se había alejado para "darle espacio" a Sai.

–Aun no lo veo si... –contesto Sai molesto, ya lo había desabrochado, solo necesitaba bajarle el pantalón. Lo tomo de los bolsillos para jalarlo y quitárselo de un solo movimiento.

–Sai... ¿Que estas haciendo? –pregunto Sasuke con un aura negra y una mirada psicópata al ver las intenciones del menor.

–Na-nada Sasukin. –contesto nervioso, soltando lentamente el pantalón de azabache. – po-po-porque mejor no te acuestas y vuelves a dormir...

–¡A correr! – gritaron Itachi y Sasori antes de atravesar rápidamente una de las paredes, con la intención de dejar al pobre de Sai a su suerte.

* * *

–¿Donde estabas Shikamaru? –pregunto Yashamaru levantando algunos platos de la mesa, pues acababan de cenar.

–Aburriéndome... –contesto este sin mucho ánimo.

–Hum... ¿Donde estan los chicos? – pregunto Gaara refiriéndose a los fantasmas.

–Están trabajando en algo. –contesto rápidamente Deidara, pues solo el y Naruto sabían que el azabache estaba inconsciente.

–¿En que? – pregunto Lee.

–En una obra.. –contesto Naruto riendo nerviosamente.

–¿Una obra? ¿Fue lo único que se te ocurrió? –pregunto Deidara en un susurro claramente molesto.

–Perdón fue lo único que se me ocurrió-ttebayo.

–¿No escuchan algo? –pregunto Yashamaru haciendo que los chicos guardaran silencio.

–¡Aaahhh! – Itachi y Sasori entraron corriendo por una de las paredes, claramente se les veía alterados.

–¡No fue nuestra culpa!- grito Itachi antes de perderse en otra de las paredes siguiendo a Sasori.

–ash que fastidiosos...

–¡Ahh, que no me mate! – grito Sai entrando al comedor y comenzando a correr en círculos perseguido por un azabache con instintos asesinos.

–¿Que obra están ensayando? – pregunto Lee algo confundido.

–Muerte fantasmal –contesto el kitsune nervioso.

–¡Que no me mate! –grito Sai antes de atravesar la misma pared que Itachi y Sasori había cruzado.

–será un éxito. –dijo el kitsune, fingiendo un poco de animo.

–Esa es la juventud!- TT^TT

–¡Kya! ¡no Sasuke, la aspiradora no! – se escucho el grito desgarrador de Sai al otro lado de la habitación, seguido de algunos muebles y vidrios cayéndose.

–Ash... Si siguen asi alguien tiene que detenerlos antes de que se aspiren unos a otros. –

comento Shikamaru con una vena en su frente.

–Yo lo hago –dijo Gaara secamente antes de salir del comedor y seguir los gritos de los chicos, de seguro no estaba tan lejos.

–¡Sasuke no! – se escucho el grito de Itachi seguido de la aspiradora encendiéndose

–¡suéltame Sasori! – se quejo Sasuke, señal de que estaba forcejeando con el pelirrojo.

De golpe se escuchó como una puerta era abierta de golpe, como si le hubieran dado una patada, haciendo que los fantasmas se sumieran en un silencio.

–¡A ver cuarteto de idiotas! Tienen mas de 80 años ¡¿y no pueden controlar su puta existencia?! – esta vez escucharon a Gaara, señal de que el pelirrojo por fin los había encontrado y no sonaba muy feliz que digamos.

–Pe-pe-pero cerecita. – se quejo Sai con un tono de miedo.

–¡Nada de cerecita!,¡Ahora saca tus piernas de la maldita aspiradora y despues quiero que los cuatro lleven jodidos traseros fantasmales a la sala y se queden ahi! ¿entendido?. –grito Gaara agresivamente a los azabaches y todos esto era escuchado por los donceles en el comedor.

–Creo que no fue buena idea dejárselo a Gaara-ttebayo – dijo Naruto con un tic en el ojo, ya comenzaba a tenerle pena al pobre de Sasuke.

–Vamos, son fantasmas no les pasara nada si les gritan un rato. – dijo Yashamaru.

–¿Ahora quieren llorar eh?¡lloren si quieren, lloren! – grito nuevamente Gaara.

Al instante se comenzaron a escuchar los sollozos de los chicos. Casi podían imaginárselos en un rincón con cascadas en los ojos mientras se abrazaban en bolita.

–No esperen, no lloren. – escucharon nuevamente a Gaara, pero esta vez con un tono mas tranquilo y claramente arrepentido, haciendo que los sollozos disminuyera hasta cesar completamente.

–Muy bien, mi turno. –hablo Deidara con un suspiro de cansancio y una pequeña gotita en la cabeza.

 _ ***Notas finales***_

 _ **tenshi:jeje*risa nerviosa*, bueno seguro que muchos quieren mandarme a la hoguera por tardar tanto con este capitulo y eso que dije que tenia que actualizar los jueves y les falle la semana pasada, gomen *una turbia lanza antorchas, piedras, un teletubie y un zapato* ten, lo arrojaste sin querer *le devuelve el zapato***_

 _ **Se que nos van a querer linchar a todas pero en nuestra defensa quiero decir que:**_

 _ **\- a kiri-chan le cortaron el internet de casa,**_

 _ **-a taiyo-sennpai le robaron el celular,**_

 _ **\- ao-chan estaba rindiendo previas,**_

 _ **-ame-chan, bueno no le pudimos pasar el documento, y**_

 _ **-a mi me llevaron a la casa de mi tia por lo cual no pude actualizar sin mencionar que como por las dudas lleve mi pendrive a su casa (crei que podria actualizar ahi pero resulta que en su zona se quedaron sin luz) termine olvidandolo ahi, tuve que reescribir el capitulo completo, de nuevo, y corregirlo.**_

 _ **Pero ayer vino de vista y me lo trajo de vuelta, wiii!**_

 _ **en recompensa por lo que sucedió les hare triple actualizacion mañana, pero tendran que esperar a la noche, al menos hasta que haiga internet en la escuela, si no es asi las actualizaciones seran en la noche.**_

 _ **Taiyo-senpai:ahora tenshi tiene muchas ideas para escribir nuevas historias, por lo cual trata de poner orden en su pequeña cabecita que tiene.**_

 _ **Tenshi:oye! no era necesario decir eso.**_

 _ **Taiyo/Tenshi:bueno hasta la proxima nos lemos!**_


	15. No es una cerecita(noticiero importante)

_**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta otro capitulo!**_

 _ **y como siempre, los personajes no nos pertenecen sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san, al igual que la historia,que es de nekosenpai, si asi fuera habria mas yaoi en la serie!**_

 _ **sin mas el capitulo 15 de "la mansion"**_

 _ **capitulo 15: No es una cerecita... (noticiero importante)**_

–dime Sasuke ¿Y eso como te hace sentir? –pregunto Deidara caminando de un lado al otro, como león enjaulado.

Gracias a Gaara los chicos habían dejado de pelear y Naruto se había encargado de esconder la aspiradora. Y ahora los fantasmas se encontraban sentados en cada uno de los sillones de la sala, siempre vigilados por Gaara. Evitando que los chicos siquiera se mandaran miradas fulminantes entre ellos. Parecian que estaban en esos programas de chismes.

–me siento... Violado. –contesto Sasuke claramente molesto, cruzado de brazos.

–¡Ni siquiera te toque! – grito Sai en defensa propia.

–Entonces ¡¿Que hacias con mi pantalon?! –grito Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

–Calmense ahora –ninguno le prestó atencion –¡No me obliguen a soltar a Gaara! –grito Deidara amenazante señalando al pelirrojo.

–¿Disculpa? –pregunto Gaara, por alguna razón se sintió ofendido por el comentario, era como si lo trataran como algún tipo de salvaje con cadena que podían usar cuando quieran.

–¡orden en la sala! ¡orden en la sala!. –pidió Deidara cual juez en una corte mientras golpeaba la mesa con un mazo de de goma haciendo que este chille.

–solo tratábamos de ayudarlo. – dijo Itachi en defensa de Sai, el mayor había tomado el papel del abogado en defensa por diversión.

–¿Ayudarlo de que manera?. – pregunto Yashamaru.

–¡No es lo que estan pensando! -se defendió nuevamente Sai. Esta vez con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

–no tengo otra manera de pensarlo. – comento Gaara, quien parecía algo celoso pero trataba de disimularlo.

–¡El ya estaba erecto cuando llegamos! –Señaló Itachi alterado.

–esa no es razón para intentar violarme, yo podía hacerlo solo. – contesto Sasuke aun cruzado de brazos.

–ha... Tu orgullo nunca te hubiera permitido hacerlo solo, y lo sabes. –contestó Sai algo divertido y con un tono burlesco.

–¡ME TIENES ARTO! – grito Sasuke antes de lanzarse contra el menor y acorralarlo en la pared mas cercana.

–wau... Estoy muy exitado ahora –dijo Deidara cubriéndose el sonrojo con ambas manos, lo que provocó una mirada extraña en el azabache mayor.

–te lo juro Sai, si no le hubiera prometido a mi madre antes de morir que no te haría añicos...¡Te haria añicos!. – amenazó el azabache con el puño en alto.

–Y créeme, nadie aprecia eso mas que yo. –contestó Sai con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Ok chicos ya cálmense. – pidió Deidara acercándose a los azabaches. – Sasuke, Recuerda a mamá y Sai de ahora en adelante te sugiero que guardes silencio y todos felices.

–ash, esto es un fastidio –comento Shikamaru caminando hacia la puerta.

–¿A donde vas? – pregunto Gaara algo confundido.

–Al árbol de sakura en la entrada. –dijo esto mirando de reojo al kitsune quien lo noto fácilmente.

–Sasuke cálmate. – pidió Sasori acercándose a al azabache que todavía amenazaba con golpear a Sai.

–jhm... De acuerdo. –contesto no muy seguro, alejándose del menor.

–eso fue fácil-ttebayo. – comento Naruto mas relajado. La verdad es que se sentía que todo eso era su culpa, si no hubiera "jugado" con Sasuke no se abría armado todo este alboroto.

–Pero aun hay algo que no me queda claro. –comento Yashamaru, llamando la atención de los chicos. –¿ porque te desmayaste?

Tanto Naruto como el azabache se tensaron un poco, pues ahora todos miraban atentos al azabache y este miraba al kitsune quien se notaba nervioso.

–Naruto se estaba bañando y... – comenzó a explicar el azabache tensando mas a Naruto, si sus hermanos se llegaban a enterar de lo sucedido no dudarían ni un segundo en castrar al pequeño kitsune.

–Y por accidente lo vi sin ropa, no lo resisti. –termino de explicar el azabache con un sonrojo.

–cielos Sasuke, no sabia que fueras tan pervertido. –rio Sasori burlesco.

–¡No fue su culpa! –Grito Naruto rápidamente, su conciencia lo estaba matando no podía dejar al azabache solo en esto. – salí sin toalla del baño, no sabia que Sasuke estaba ahí pero aun asi no debi hacerlo en primer lugar.

–Aun así, Sasuke tambien es responsable. – señalo Itachi.

–No déjalo, Naruto tiene esa mala costumbre desde nuestras vacaciones en Acapulco. – dijo Yashamaru defendiendo al azabache.

–hum... Bien ahora que todo se arreglo me voy a dormir, tengo que tomar mi siesta juvenil.-dijo Rock Lee dando un gran bostezo.

–tiene razón, buenas noches.–se despidió Yashamaru.

* * *

–Hum... Creo que mi cerecita se veía molesto.-hablo Sai recostado boca arriba mirando el techo.

Sempai, quien se encontraba acostada en un color cojín al lado del azabache, le respondió con un maullido.

–¡Mi culpa! ¿Porque? –pregunto Sai algo indignado.

Le volvio a maullar.

–¡Un abusivo! ¿Tambien crees que intente violarlo? –Sai se acercaba cada vez mas a la gatita para hablar con ella.

Esta vez le maulló dos veces.

–¡¿Disculparme?!, ¡Pero si el me grito en primer lugar?.

Le volvió a maullar. Parecia que tenian una conversacion entre los dos.

–¡Yo no soy infantil!

Parecia que Senpai le estaba diciendo sus errores en cara.

–Pero creí que "cerecita" seria un lindo apodó. –se excusaba Sai

Senpai le volvió a maullar mostrando su desacuerdo con su desicion.

–Tienes razón, yo no quería ofenderlo. Tengo que disculparme. –dijo energético antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Gaara. – ¡Gracias Senpai!.

* * *

–No lo sé, creo que fui muy duro con él. –dijo Gaara recostado junto a la pequeña Pipa, quien se encontraba tumbada en su estomago.

Esta le contestó dejando que Gaara acariciará su oreja negra.

–Creo... Que debería disculparme con el ¿No lo crees?. –pregunto acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña quien ronroneo como respuesta. –tienes razón.

El pelirrojo se levanto rápidamente de su cama listo para ir a buscar al azabache.

–Gracias Pipa. –dijo antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con. –Eh ¿Sai?.

–Lo ciento cere- ¡es decir Gaara!, Gaara no te quería despertar. – se disculpo el azabache algo nervioso.

–No lo hiciste. –contesto el pelirrojo dejándolo pasar a la habitación. – ¿Que haces aquí?

–Bueno yo...

CONTINUARA...

 _ ***Notas finales*:**_

 _ ***en un rincon con la computadora en el regazo y con auriculares vigilando a su alrededor***_

 _ **tenshi:Como lo prometido es deuda aquí estan las actualizaciones de "la manión". Ahora nos encontramos en la escuela y yo tengo hora libre. (ame-chan y ao-chin estan en 3° y yo y Kiri-chan ya estamos en 4°. el año que viene nos egresamos wiii!).**_

 _ **Las clases son especiales y los profesores mas. Aunque le tengo miedo a el de administración de empresas me cae bien. ¿Y adivinen que?**_

 _ **¡se aproxima el lemon! Esten preparados gente hermosa que se viene lo picante (¬/u/¬)**_

 _ **ahora tengo que ir preparandome para el juzgado porque alguien, no se quien (* cof* *cof* el-pedazo-de-idiota-cara-de-lunatico) me acaba de denunciar por maltrato animal con Green Peace debido a que traje un panda-neko a la escuela y como estan en peligro de extinción no debia abrazarlo mucho o se iba a extinguir**_

 _ **justo me acorde que en primer año a un compañero le habia mordido un perro por no se que y se me ocurrió hacerlo historieta ¿creen que deba continuar con la idea?**_

 _ **Si es asi voten si, si no bueno... cuidense porque Barnie esta suelto y quien sabe, puede que este detras de ustedes ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas que decir cuidense, coman bien y ciudado con Barnie que puede estar detras de ustedes *se va cantando la cancion de Barnie*.**_


	16. elige a quien amar

_**Se que no tengo palabras para disculparme por mi falta con repecto a esta historia, en verdad lo siento por todos aquellos que la estaban siguiendo.**_

 _ **He pasado por muchos problemas, tanto personales, de fuerza mayor, familiares, de salud, academicos y emocionales. Se que no justifica mi falta pero queria que al menos sepan algo y no crean que lo he dejado, prometi publicar toda la historia y eso haré no importa cuanto cueste.**_

 _ **Entenderé si se sienten molestos u ofendidos por mi poca participación.**_

 _ **Desde ya me disculpo.**_

 _ **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia no me pertenece, sino que es de nekosenpai se encuentra en "amor- yaoi. Com "**_

 _ **pueden pasar al grupo de facebook "planeta de las fujoshis"**_

 _ **CAPITULO 16:Elige a quien amar.**_

– _¿Que haces aquí?. – pregunto Gaara dejando pasar al azabache._

– _Bueno yo... Quería disculparme, por llamarte cerecita y todo lo demás. – dijo Sai en claro tono calmado y claramente nervioso._

– _Y yo lamento haberte dejado caer en el pozo y luego gritarte. –se disculpo Gaara de igual manera._

– _Bueno gracias. –contesto el azabache, con un lindo sonrojó. No sabia porque, pero las palabras de Gaara en verdad lo reconfortaban, como si fuera lo mas hermoso que le habían dicho en la vida. – yo creó que, es mejor que me vaya, es tarde._

– _Oye –Gaara lo tomó rápidamente de la mano ¿Porque? ¿Porque no quiero que se vaya? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo. – Creo que "cerecita" no es tan malo después de todo._

– _Cerecita –Sai le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas, si ya la había visto antes ¿Porque se sonrojo de esta manera? Esperaba que no lo haya notado._

– _Pero te lo advierto, esta es tu ultima oportunidad. –Queria mostrarse serio, no podía perder la calma frente a él. Solo espero que este lo suficientemente oscuro para que no note el color rojo en sus mejillas._

– _Una es suficiente. – dijo o mas bien susurro lentamente en su oido. Seguro que si no estuviera tan cerca de el, como ahora, de seguro no lo habría escuchado y ése inclino para besarlo._

 _El pelirrojo se sorprendio mucho, pero no lo apartó. El beso era lento y cálido, su lengua se movía tan suavemente en su boca que no dudo ni un segundo en permitirle entrar a su cavidad cuando se lo pidió. Recorría cada parte de sus labios y su boca, conociendo cada rincón de esta y memorizando cada detalle._

 _Gaara solo se estaba dejando llevar por esos brazos tan suaves y aunque fueran fríos le brindaban un completo calor y sentia una gran seguridad entre ellos._

 _No se dio cuenta cuando le rodeo completamente con ellos, uno de sus brazos apretaba fuertemente su cadera, y con su otra mano jugaba en su espalda. Acariciándola lentamente,_

 _llenándole de un inmenso placer que nunca hubiera creído que pudiera sentir._

 _Los dos se separaron, o mas bien el pelirrojo se separó de sus labios por la falta de aire, puede que Sai no lo necesitara debido a que era un fantasma, pero si el no quería morir en medio de un beso debia respirar, y al parecer el otro lo entendió pues le sonreía cálidamente con un poco de burla que decidio ignorar por completo para no hechar a perder el momento._

 _Luego de que el pelirrojo recuperara todo el aire que se le habia ido en aquel beso, se unió nuevamente a él. Mientras aquellas manos seguían trabajando en su espalda y cadera el menor apresó su cuello, debió hacerlo muy fuerte pues el pelinegro se agitó levemente cuando lo jaló para si, pero no por eso se detuvo._

 _El pelirrojo ahogó un gemido de placer en su boca, cuando el otro toco descaradamente una parte de sus firmes muslos._

– _jeje... Eres muy lindo cerecita. –susurro provocando un ligero rose en sus labios al hablar, lo cual solo logró éxitarlo más... No tenia idea de cuanto mas iba a resistir._

– _Cállate... Pervertido. –le respondió entre gemidos, trataba de sonar molesto pero no lo lograba, pues el otro le apresó aun más de la cadera mientras el solo se separaba para poder mirarlo fijamente debido a que tenia una pregunta en mente. – Sai... Los fantasmas, ¿Pu-pueden hacerlo?_

– _Gaara... – le beso ligeramente la barbilla, hasta bajar a su palido cuello donde daba pequeños besos en cada rincón de éste, como si estubiera seguro que, al igual que con aquella dulce boca, conocia cada rincón de su cuello._

 _El pelirrojo solo se dejaba llevar por aquellas sensaciones que empezaban a nublar su mente, levantando la mirada y moviendo su cabeza para darle espacio de continuar._

 _Ya una vez terminado con su cuello, le miro fijamente, sus ojos estaba entre cerrados lo suficiente para verlo a el... le quería, y le deseaba solo a el, de eso estaba seguro._

 _Se inclino para levantarlo del suelo aprovechando la diferencia de estatura que en verdad no era mucha, y lo cargo hasta la cama._

 _gaara solo se a_ _ferr_ _ó_ _a su cuello esperando no caer_ _s_ _e._ _C_ _uando quiso acostar_ _lo_ _sobre_ _aquellas suaves sabanas_ _de seda, el menor_ _termin_ _o_ _jalando_ _lo_ _haciendo que ca_ _y_ _era sobre_ _sobre su cuerpo._ _A_ _fortunadamente_ _no era nada_ _in_ _cómodo,_ _al contrario, a ambos les reconfortaba estar juntos._ _Su_ _s miradas estaban nubladas por el placer que los embargaba._

 _El pelinegro se ubicó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, quedando entre sus piernas. Mientras el pelirrojo decidió recargarse en sus brazos levantandose un poco para alcanzar y rodear su cuello con sus brazos. El tambien queria participar en ese acto de entrega de amor mutuo. Se dedicó a besarlo tal y como el mayor lo habia hecho antes llevando una de sus blancas manos a sus cabellos azabaches, apresandolo mas mientras dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de placer, los cuales solo lograban alentarlos mas._

– _Gaara dejame hacerlo –pidió con la voz algo enronquecida por la exitacion antes de separarse de el._

 _Le tomo de ambas manos y las apresó contra la cama, dejandole a su merced. Le miraba fijamente, como si en verdad le gustara aquella vista que tenia en frente de el,_ _mientras el contrario le mandaba una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo. Esa accion lo hizo_ _volver en si y decidio comenzar a jugar nuevamente en su cuello. Llevo sus brazos hasta arriba de su cabeza y los apresaba con una de sus manos mientras que_ _la otra comeenzaba su nueva tarea de desvestirlo. Empezó a sacarle la camisa negra corta con gris del pelirrojo boton por boton,_ _desesperando al de ojos aguamarinas._

 _Al pelirrojo se le salió un pequeño pero sensual gemido cuando el mas alto le mordió fuertemente su cuello, por reflejo movió sus manos pero debido a que las tenia aprisionadas no pudo hacer mas que dar un pequeño brinco en la cama._

– _Perdóname cerecita, pero quiero grabarme por completo en ti. – le comentó con una sensual sonrisa al notar el gesto de molestia que el otro le daba, aunque en realidad no lo estaba._

 _Luego de unos segundos en los que se miraron fijamente regresó a lo suyo, su mano ya habia acabado con la camiseta. Ahora se dirigia a sus rosados pezones para comenzar a drle la atencion que se merecian._ _Se acercó a uno de ellos y c_ _omenzó a_ _mordisquearlos y chuparlos levemente sacandole mas de un gemido de placer que parecian alentarlo a seguir._

– _C_ _erecita, eres tan perfecto –susurró besando parte de su pecho._

– _C_ _a-_ _cállate_ _– un gemido que salió de sus hinchados labios le impidió seguir hablando para_ _después_ _sentir como los mismos estaban siendo apresados por los contrarios, sintiendo su lengua jugando con la de su acompañante._

 _Este beso era lento y lleno de lujuria por parte de ambos que solo trataban de ahogarse en el contrario. No les molestaba la lentitud que llevaban porque estaban conscientes de que era la primera vez para sus cuerpos y corazones. Y eso era lo que hacia que aquel momento fuera aun mas especial y perfecto._

 _Se la distancia se hizo presente entre ellos, dandole oportunidad al pelirrojo de recuperar el aire perdido mientras sus manos rompian su contacto. El menor lo miro curioso al notar como el pelinegro se levantaba y se sentaba sobre la mullida cama._

 _Con algo de duda imitó aquella accion, observando que el mayor continuaba con toda su ropa mientras que el solo llevaba sus pantalones puestos._

– _Gaara – tomó una de sus manos y la llevó al borde de su pantalón ¿acaso el queria que él...? – Por favor, to-tocame – le suplicó con la voz ronca por la exitación. El pelirrojo se encontraba hipnotizado por su mirada cargada de lujuria._

– _Ha-hai, hai – sin pensarlo mas le respondió mientras la distancia entre ellos disminuia, con su mano derecha rozó ligeramente su entrepierna notando que aquella zona se encontraba tan enduracecida como la suya._

 _Ambos ya no podian resistirlo mas y se dejaron embargarar por aquel bello y pecaminoso placer._

 _El pelirrojo comenzó a gemir de placer a causa de las caricias que su pareja depositaba por todo su cuerpo. Se encontraba tan nervioso que_ _al momento de_ _tratar de desabrochar_ _s_ _u pantalón sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Al mismo tiempo Sai comenzó a sacarse la camisa que llevaba puesta_ _._

 _Al observarlo sin su camisa con su pecho al descubierto se puso mas nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba y al parecer el lo notó._

– _Garaa – le miró fijamente antes de comenzar a quitarle el pantalón y los boxer todo en uno, sonrió de forma ladina al notar lo erecto que se encontraba y luego de ayudarle a quitarle su propio pantalón se enfocó en su entrepierna._

 _Empezó a acariciarlo, provocandole gemidos cada vez mas rapido haciendo que grandes oleadas de placer recorrieran su cuerpo en cada movimiento qu ejercia alrededor de mi miembro con sus grandes manos._

– _Sai – el escuchar su nombre salir de esos rosados labios acompañados con los sensuales gemidos gemidos del pelirrojo eran como una droga, la cual lo incitaba a continuar._

 _Los movimientos se hacian cada vez mas rapidos, dejandose llevar por el placer._

– _Eres tan perfecto, mi cerecita –_

– _Sa- Sai, yo- yo creo que me vo- voy a... Ah! – sin poder terminar la frase se corrió en sus manos mietras aun tenia los espasmos de aquel orgasmo que experimentó. –Per- perdona–_

 _lo miró, se encontraba avergonzado y notó como este se deleitaba con su semilla en su boca, no hizo mas que sonrojarse ante tal acto, pero no por eso le dejaría todo el trabajo, aprovechando su distracción, comenzó a hacer rápidos movimientos en su miembro._

 _Los gemidos que el pelinegro hacia solo le daban mas animo, y comenzó a acariciarlo con mas rapidez, hasta que se agachó lentamente con claras intenciones de probar parte de su esencia pero de sorpresa el otro lo tomó de los hombros y con un rápido movimiento lo acostó nuevamente sobre la cama quedando sobre su cuerpo._

– _Perdona cerecita, pero ya no aguanto más –._

 _Le dedicó una sonrisa con un notorio sonrojo que estaba seguro inundaba sus mejillas, que tomo como afirmación y después de ahogarse en un apasionado beso en el cual se enrolló en su cuello y mientras el otro jugaba con sus pezones, finalmente bajo a su entrepierna._

 _Se colocó en medio de ellas y aprovechando lo húmedo que ya estaban sus dedos metió dos de una sola vez lentamente esperando no lastimarlo, al mismo tiempo Garra se erguía del dolor que fue cambiando lentamente al momento que comenzó a fingir penetraciones combinadas con algunos movimientos en círculos._

– _Relájate amor, esta bien. –susurró en su oído sin dejar de trabajar con su entrada. – ¿Listo?_

 _No hizo mas que asentir levemente, tal parece que no podía esperar a meter el tercero...y el tampoco._

– _Aférrate a mi, lo hare lento...– su voz sonaba, tan tranquila y serena, que lo relajaba, lo miró a los ojos y él a los suyos, nuevamente llenos de placer y deseo, que parecía que quería que se diera cuenta de el amor que sentía, llevó mis manos detrás de su cuello, o enredándome en él, quería sentirlo cerca y dentro de el._

 _Se sobresaltó al momento de sentir como se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas, y por instinto lo abrazó fuertemente._

 _Un gemido de dolor salian de los labios del pelirrojomientras encorvaba su espalda sin poder evitarlo, como el lo dijo lo había echo lento, pero aun asi habia dolido y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos haciendo prueba de ello, pero no lo noto hasta que se separo, para poder mirarlo de nuevo._

– _Ya estoy adentro. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras, limpiaba sus mejillas_

– _Sai mu- muévete. – le pedía en un susurro lleno de placer, mientras levantaba sus rodillas y las enredaba en su cadera, estaba sobre el, estaba dentro de el, y lo miraba solo a el..._

– _Como digas – contestó tiernamente antes de besarlo como la primera vez, lleno de amor y deseo al igual que el menor._

 _Había comenzado con las embestidas de forma rápida y algo desesperadas de placer._

– _Gaara, eres tan perfecto. – dijo entre gemidos que comenzaban a hacerse más ruidosos y a cada movimiento._

 _A medida que los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, tambien sus gemidos, que de vez en cuando ahogában mutuamente en uno que otro beso._

– _Eres, muy cálido y estrecho. – su voz se volvía cada ves mas ronca, a diferencia de lasuya que sentía que la perdería en cualquier momento._

–Sai, mas rápido. – quería sentirlo, quería que lo amara tanto, y de todas las maneras.

 _Sai le sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a penetrar fuertemente, sentía como chocaba contra su prostata, en verdad era cálido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta la habitación se había llenado de sus sonidos al moverse, lo hacia perfectamente sentían que en cada fuerte movimiento entraba más._

 _Ambos querían mas, mucho más, asi que le tomo de ambas piernas para colocarlas aun mas arriba, hasta el punto que ya se encontraban sobre sus hombros._

– _Gaara – le beso nuevamente tratando de distraerlo un poco del dolor, obviamente no tenia pensado bajar el ritmo, y Garaatampoco lo quería, porque en verdad lo volvía loco, lo deseaba tanto en ese momento que no quería que terminara nunca._

 _El pelirrojo no hacia nada que gemir el nombre de su amado, quería que se grabara su voz, quería que supiera que solo pensaba en el en ese momento._

 _-Gaara, me- me voy a- a correr – susurro siguiendo con el ritmo que llevában_

 _Se aferró fuertemente a su espalda, al momento en el que sentía como su semilla lo llenaba completamente, era tan cálido y placentero que necesitaba más asi que ayudándolo con las embestidas comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo siguiendo cada movimiento suyo._

 _Ambos sentías como la cama bailaba con sus cuerpos, parecía que en cualquier momento se romperia, e incluso comenzó a rechinar de una forma extraña que solo afirmo esos pensamientos y que en cualquier segundo caerían al suelo._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron fijamente por unos segundos, el tambien había notado el rechinido, pero no quería detenerlo, quería seguir hasta ya no poder más._

– _tenemos tu cama –le señaló con una sonrisa llena de lujuria mientras acariciaba aquellas suaves hebras de cabello._

 _Se mordió el labio inferior aun mas exitado y regresó a reclamar sus labios que invitaban al pecado. Podia sentir como su lengua invadia su cavidad explorando,buscando y saboreandolo, mientras el pelirrojo continuaba con el movimiento de caderas evitando asi que disminuyera el ritmo que entre los dos habian alcanzado._

 _Los gemidos descontrolados de Gaara se escuchaban en toda la habitacion, ambos se habian corrido nuevamente, podia sentir como su interior era llenado por la semilla del otro a tal punto que incluso salia mojando la cama al igual que sus gluteos._

– _Gaara – le llamo con la voz algo cansada y cargada de placer por tanta actividad realizada –creo que ya no puedo mas – ambos estaban mas que satisfechos._

– _yo tambien –contestó de igual manera, ya no le podia pedir mas y el otro tampoco le podia dar, estaban demasiado exhaustos._

– _Te amo... Mi Gaara, gracias por ser el primero. – dijo mientras salia lentamente de su interior con cuidado, y se acostaba a un lado mío permitiéndole acurrucarse en su pecho, mientras el los cubría con la sábana que se encontraba a un costado del suelo._

– _Yo tambien te amo. –le contestó lleno de alegría al escucharlo. El había sido el primero, el primero en la vida de Su Sai... Si porque ahora era suyo y solamente suyo, y lo cuidaría como a nadie. Porque no quería ser solo el primero si no el único de ahora en adelante._

* * *

– _Naruto-san, ¿Que hace despierto a esta hora?. –pregunto Temari encontrándose con el rubio en las escaleras._

– _Es que, no puedo dormir... Saldré a tomar aire. –contestó el rubio con algo de prisa._

– _Pero es media noche, y esta lloviendo._

– _No importa-ttebayo. –grito desde el final de las escaleras, tenia que salir rápido si Shikamaru lo estaba esperando de seguro ya estaba completamente empapado._

– _Pero... – protesto nuevamente antes de tratar de seguir al rubio._

– _Déjalo, yo voy por él, tu encárgate de el otro. – ordeno Sasuke en tono serio pero amable deteniendo a la chica._

– _Si señor. –contesto esta viendo como el azabache salia igualmente de la casa._

* * *

– _¡Shikamaru! –grito Naruto llegando al árbol de sakura, gracias a la lluvia casi no podía ver muy bien._

– _Vaya, creí que no vendrías... –dijo el chico de coleta saliendo de la sombra de unos arbustos con algunas hojas en su ropa y cabello._

– _No soy tan cruel como para dejarte en la lluvia toda la noche. – comento el kitsune protegiéndose de la lluvia. – ¿De que quieres hablar?_

– _Bien ya que no quisiste escucharme. –dijo sin mucho animo provocando un puchero en la cara del kitsune. – me dedique a investigar la casa_

– _Te dije que respetaras su privacidad. – se quejo el kitsune tratando de regañarlo._

– _Sabes muy bien que nunca escucho lo que me dices. –contestó burlesco. –pero eso no importa el punto es... Que en toda la casa, no hay ni un solo retrato de la familia, a excepción del que esta en tu habitacion Naruto._

– _Y eso ¿Que tiene de importante?. –contestó el kitsune aun molesto, ahora ser estaba arrepintiendo de haber salido a verlo. Sabia que se volvía un cómplice al escuchar todo lo que Shikamaru le decía y el chico aun no se detenía._

– _"Eso" no, "él". –corrigió rápidamente, hablando como si llegara al punto mas importante. – él chico del retrató; Menma, tu les preguntaste ¿Porque el era el único que no estaba aquí? A si que me enfoque directamente en él._

– _No puedo seguir escuchando esto. –dijo con toda la intención de regresar a la casa._

– _No espera, ven con migo. –grito algo alterado._

– _¿Que? – Naruto se dio media vuelta para encarar nuevamente al de coleta._

– _No quería llegar a esto pero... –Shikamaru agachó su cabeza algo apenado. – Naruto no confío en ellos, no confío en él y no se porque pero presiento que el te quiere._

– _¿Hablas de Sasuke?. –pregunto incrédulo._

– _Si hablo de él, no te le acerques más, no hasta que descubra quien es Menma y porque están aquí realmente._

– _¿Estas loco-ttebayo?. – se quejo Naruto dando unos pasos hacia atrás Shikamaru comenzaba a asustarlo._

– _No Naruto estoy preocupado por ti, solo vámonos de aquí._

– _Yo me quiero quedar aquí. – dijo el kitsune con mirada seria y fulminante realmente hablaba en serio._

– _No te voy a dejar. – dijo antes de tomar su mano un poco fría e intentar jalarlo._

– _Sasuke-teme._

– _¿Que?. –Shikamaru se dio media vuelta para notar que había tomado la mano del azabache en vez del kitsune._

– _¿Que haces aquí?. –pregunto el kitsune detrás del azabache._

– _¿Tu que haces aquí? Te puedes enfermar. –contestó el azabache en tono serio y molesto, sin mirar al kitsune._

– _Es que yo..._

– _No tiene porque explicarte nada. –contestó Shikamaru soltando agresivamente al azabache. –porque ahora mismo se va con migo._

– _Se queda aquí. –gruño el pelinegro retador sin aumentar su tono de voz._

– _No puedes encerrarlo, si el quiere irse-_

– _Si el quiere irse es libre de hacerlo, –le interrumpió el moreno – pero tambien decide si se queda y no dejare que te lo lleves contra su voluntad. –completó manteniendo la voz al margen._

– _¿Como sabes que prefiere estar contigo?. –reto Shikamaru con una mirada segura_

 _El semblante de Sasuke cambio de una serio y molesto a una cara insegura y deprimente. Era verdad que no conocía los sentimientos del kitsune, solo llevaban un dia de conocerse no podía hablar por él si no le correspondían._

– _Jhm, no lo conoces. – se burlo Shikamaru con una sonrisa victoriosa sabia que le había ganado al azabache._

– _¡Ya cálmense! –grito Naruto colocándose en medio de los dos chicos para evitar cualquier pelea. No, no quería ser la damisela callada que siempre esta en problemas, ese no era su estilo. Él podía solucionar sus problemas solo y asi lo haría._

– _Bien, entonces dinos Naruto. –comento Shikamaru aun con su sonrisa victoriosa y arrogante._

 _Sasuke solo lo miraba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. No quería presionarlo ni que sintiera pena al verlo deprimido no ganaría nada viéndose débil_

– _¿Que vas a hacer?. –pregunto nuevamente Shikamaru._

– _Yo..._

* * *

Este es el capitulo 16, sinceramente tuve muchos problemas al realizarlo ya que gracias a la ayuda de una persona que me estuvo guiando para hacer el fic lo mas apropiado tuve que modificar algunas partes, pero la escencia se encuentra escrita.

tambien este fue uno de los capitulos con los que mas tuve problemas en mi corta existencia ya que justo mi madre me descubrió escribiendo "esas" escenas y digamos que se armó una fuerte en mi hogar.

espero que les haya gustado y les den todos sus derechos a las correspondientes autoras de esta entretenida historia.

PD: mis respetos a todos aquellos escritores que pueden escribir escenas como "esas" porque supongo que debe ser toda una odisea poder hacerlo.

atte: Tenshitsuki no Arashi


	17. por que confío en ti, AVISO!

capitulo 17:porque confío en ti (leer por favor las notas finales)

–Hola– saludo Itachi desde la puerta ingresando adentro de la habitacion de Deidara.

–Hola, ¿que haces aqui? –preguntó el rubio quien ya estaba con su pijama puesta la cual era una remera manga larga negra y gris con unos pantalones negros.

–Yo solo queria disculparme, por lo que paso hoy con Sasuke y con nosotros.– dijo algo apenado el azabache.

–Descuida, conociendo a Naruto seguramente el tuvo algo que ver.– le contesto Deidara sonriente.

–Si, ¿que locura no?.– pregunto algo divertido.

–Si, aun hay cosas que quiero aprender de ti.– contestó Deidara de igual manera sentandose en la orilla de la mullida cama

–mmm, la verdad nunca creí que pudieramos, ya sabes.– comentó Itachi algo pensativo y poniendose rojo como tomate por la pena que le causaba decir aquello.

–Entonces, ¿No sabes si los fantasmas pueden?.– preguntó Deidara de lo mas tranquilo tratando de no incomodar mas al azabache.

–Eh, no, no lo se. Hasta ahora nunca habia pasado algo como esto.– dijo algo deprimido, dejandose caer sobre la cama al lado de Deidara provocando que este diera un pequeño brinquito divirtiendolo.

–Ambos chicos rieron ante el salto que dió el rubio, para luego mirarse fijamente en un silencio para nada incomodo solo sintiendo la presencia del otro.

–Creo que estarian bien aquí.–comentó Sasori colocando el florero al lado de la cama de Yashamaru.

–Si, muchas gracias.– le contestó este mientras estaba recargado cerca de la ventana la cual tenia vista al jardin.–¿Que ocurre?.– preguntó algo nervioso al notar la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo sobre el.

–Hoy fue el dia mas extraño de mi existencia y fue gracias a ti y a tus amigos.– contestó este acercandose mas al menor.– Yashamaru...

–Silencio.– le hace unas señas para que no haga ningun ruido.– ¿escuchas eso?.– le preguntó.

–¿Que?.– le dijo tratando de tambien escuchar algo.

–No lo sé, es como si fuera un rechinido.– contestó acercandose a una de las paredes con Sasori al lado de el.

–Eso es... ¿la cama?.–preguntó el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

–Eso no es posible, es el cuarto de Deidara.–le respondió ligeramente alterado.

Adentro se esuchaban sus voces.

–"Vamos Itachi ¿y asi te haces llamar fantasma? Esto para nada es arte hm."– escucharon la voz algo agitada de Deidara.

–Hace mucho que no hacia esto.–habló Itachi igualmente con la respiracion agitada.

–De acuerdo, sostente bien ¿ok?, a la una, a las dos y a las ¡tres!.–el rechinido comenzó de nuevo

pero mas rapido y fuerte que antes despues de que el rubio terminara de contar.

–No... es posible que... ellos...–se decia Yashamaru completamente sonrojado y mas nervioso.

–Voy a entrar.–dijo Sasori firme caminando hasta la puerta.

–¡Pervertido!.–Le gritó Yashamaru, mientras lo señalaba de forma acusadora como si fuera un niño chiquito.

–¡oye no es lo que crees! Es solo que tenemos que callarlos ¿acaso quieres que Sasuke o Gaara los escuchen?.–cuestionó Sasori al menor.

–Supongo que algo de razón tienes, pero aun asi...– aun asi se encontraba algo preocupado y nervioso.

–No los veremos si es lo que asusta, solo les haremos creer que lo hicimos para que les de pena y se detengan.– explicó Sasori muy confiado de su plan.

–E-esta bien, si tu lo dices.–contestó no muy seguro antes de seguirlo afuera de la habitacion de los menores que se encontraba al lado.

–¿estas listo?.–preguntó Sasori antes de tomar la perilla, ansioso como si estuviera haciendo una travesura.

–Solo hazlo de una vez.– Yashamaru ya estaba con los ojos cubiertos, aunque estaba mirando entre medio de sus dedos, se notaba que estaba apenado por sus orejas coloradas.

–de acuerdo.– contestó antes de abrir lentamente la puerte para encontrarse con una extraña escena, vieron al rubio y al pelinegro sobre la cama...

–Monitos en la cama saltan sin parar~.– cantaba Deidara saltando sobre su cama tomando a Itachi de las manos como si fueran niños chiquitos en forma chibi.

–Uno se cayó y se puso a llorar~.– cantó Itachi de igual manera.

–¡Deidara!.– gritó un Yashamaru histerico ingresando de golpe.

–¡Kyaaa!.–Gritó en rubio cayendose comicamente de la cama hacia atrás por el susto.

–¿Que estaban haciendo?.–preguntó Sasori desde el marco de la puerta con tic en el ojo.

–Am... Dei-chan me enseñaba a saltar.–contestó Itachi dejandose caer de senton en la cama.

–Y ustedes ¿Que hacen aqui?.–preguntó Deidara asomandose por encima del colchon mientras

trataba de levantarse del piso.

–Nada, es solo que estabamos al otro lado y escuchamos la cama y pensamos que... bueno... tu sabes.–el color rojo habia regresado a las mejillas de Yashamaru a medida que iba hablando.

–¡Alto! ¿Que creyeron que estabamos haciendo?.–Itachi tenia el ceño fruncido y los miraba con los ojos fulminantes.

–¿No creen que ya es muy tarde para jugar?.–preguntó Sasori cambiando rapidamente de tema, no queria ser blanco del enojo de Itachi.

–tiene razon ¿Porque no hablamos mejor en la mañana?.–dijo Deidara acomodandose en las sabanas.

–Pero Dei-chan.–se quejó Itachi cual niño mimado haciendo un puchero, el queria seguir jugando a saltar en la cama.

–Descuida Itachi, seguiremos en la mañana.–le dijo el rubio con una calida sonrisa para calmarlo, lo cual fue muy efectivo.

–Vez, te dije que no era nada.– susurró Sasori al oido de Yashamaru.

– ¿que?¿pero si fuiste tu quien-?–

–no importa, esta en el pasado.–lo interrumpió rapidamente el pelirrojo.

Yashamaru no hizo mas que negar con la cabeza divertido, esos chicos podrian tener mas de 100 años pero seguian siendo unos jovenes infantiles al igual que el y sus hermanos.

* * *

–no puedo creer que lo hayas golpeado dobe.–reia Sasuke subiendo las escaleras junto con el kitsune.

–Ya te lo habia dicho teme, yo no seré la damisela.–contesto el rubio prepotente de su hazaña.

–jm, ya lo he notado.–le respondió divertido regalandole una media sonrisa al kitsune al momento que entraban a la habitacion del rubio.–oye, gracias.

–¿hum? ¿Porque teme?

–podias elegirlo a el y, se que no decidiste por mi porque me quieres o algo asi pero ¿Porque a mi?

–jm. –Naruto le dedicó una enorme sonrisa zorruna.– te elegí porque confio en ti.

–pues gracias por eso.

–Descuida teme, estamos a mano.–contesto Naruto acomodando un poco su desordenada cama.

–¿a mano?.–el azabache estaba algo confundido.

–me refiero por no decirle a mis hermanos sobre, bueno, tu te acuerdas.–las mejillas de Naruto comenzaron a arder rapidamente y el color rojo comenzaba a notarse.

–¿por seducirme anoche?.–le dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

–Si, mira, si una persona te protege a pesar de las consecuencias es porque realmente le importas. Por eso confio en ti Sasuke-teme.–le termino de explicar el rubio regalandole nuevamente una sonrisa.

–Entiendo, pero ¿porque me sedujiste?.–le preguntó con una notable curiosidad.

–Porque...–Naruto se encontraba ruborizado.–nunca nadie se habia fijado antes en mi, y cuando te pusiste nervioso, crei que te habia gustado un poco, y eso me pareció muy lindo. Yo no sabia que hacer asi que me pareció divertido hacerte una pequeña broma, pero nunca crei que te desmayarias por eso.

–me tomaste por sorpresa dobe.–Sasuke tambien se habia ruborizado por la sinceridad con la que el pequeño kitsune habia dicho eso.

–perdona Sasuke, no volvera a pasar-ttebayo.–dijo con nerviosismo y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo del moreno.

–eso espero.– dijo acercandose al kitsune para abrazarlo por detras.–porque sino de lo contrario...–Naruto al oir el tono de voz tan sugerente de Sasuke se tensó.

–la proxima vez no voy a controlarme.– susurró en su oido dando un pequeño mordisco en este, lo cual habia provocado una oleada de placer en el cuerpo del kitsune.

–ah, Sasuke.–un pequeño jadeo se le habia escapado al kitsune.–¿Es-estas jugando, cierto?.–le preguntó completamente nervioso por la accion y la cercania, nunca nadie lo habia tocado y provocado de esa manera, pero le habia gustado.

–Jajaja, era una broma dobe.–se rió el azabache separandose del rubio "venganza cumplida" pensó triunfante para si mismo .–aunque si es enserio, en fin buenas noches.–se despidió el azabache caminando hacia la puerta con la intencion de dejar al rubio en su pequeño shock.

–¡Sa-Sasuke!.–le llamó Naruto provocando que el azabache diera media vuelta para verlo.–yo...–se encontraba nervioso y algo apenado por lo que iba a preguntarle, pero aun asi junto valor y lo soltó.–yo,¿te paresco a-atractivo?–queria saber, queria saber si al menos alguien se podia fijar en el.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa antes de caminar nuevamente hacia el rubio que se habia tensado por su actitud, acaso ¿ese teme se estaba burlando de él?.

se quedo quieto esperando despues de que el azabache, quien se habia acercado lo suficiente y para la sorpresa del kitsune, lo abrazo nuevamente de la cintura, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, lo apresaba aun mas fuerte uniendo sus cuerpos en ese contacto.

–Eres perfecto dobe.– susurró inclinandose ligeramente para luego besar la mejilla del kitsune, justo en donde se encontraban ubicadas sus marquitas.

Naruto se quedó hecho piedra, sabia que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que facilmente podrian competir con el cabello de Gaara.

–Sasuke...– susurró para si mismo viendo como el azabache salia finalmente de la habitación, agradecíaque este no volteara nuevamente, asi no notaria el pequeño shock en el que se encontraba.

Por instinto levantó su mano para acariciar ligeramente su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, aun podia sentir los suaves labios del azabache acariciandolas en ese dulce contacto sobre sus marquitas.

 ** _perdon por no actualizar, estuve con problemas pero de la nada se me ocurrió una idea por las veces que no actualizaba._**

 ** _veran, los capitulos que vienen son algo "especiales" y queria saber si ustedes, hermoso publico, querian que publique de dos formas:_**

 ** _1)la primera es que publique un capitulo por dia durante cinco dias seguidos._**

 ** _2)o publicar un capitulo ¡por semana seguida! durante 5 semanas._**

 ** _voy a ver sus opiniones hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¡dos semanas! y despues publicaré segun lo que digan_**

 ** _desde ya muchas gracias y perdon por la demora de esta chica u.u)/_**

 ** _otra aclaracion, decidi que mejor publicaré los VIERNES POR LA NOCHE/SABADO POR LA MAÑANA debido a que se me complica publicar los jueves por mi nuevo horario escolar, desde ya perdonen y gracias por su apoyo._**


End file.
